Changing Fate
by LittleDragon333
Summary: Set after S4 ends. Balinor's twin brother survived the purge and now his daughter comes to Camelot in search of the family she never knew she had. Adventure and romance are in the air, along with Magic of course! Finally there's someone who can help Merlin carry the burden of protecting Arthur and Camelot. But...will it be enough to change fate?
1. Chapter One: Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

 **This is my first time posting something so try to bear with me. I've been reading a lot of other works and enjoyed them and decided it was time to post something of my own. I do have a full time job and work a lot of hours so my chapters might not always pop up quickly but I'll do my best. Also please Read and Review! I always like hearing suggestions and thoughts, helps keep the ball rolling. So if you have any please don't hesitate do say them! Thanks and enjoy!**

The markets were teeming with people enjoying the warmth of the sun after a long and drawn out winter that would have made anyone miss the sunshine and heat. Pausing just inside the gates she pulled back her hood and looked around with interest. Now finding her cousin would normally have proved difficult but since speaking with her Aunt Hunith about a week ago Sasha had learned that her cousin was working at the castle. The woman chuckled and shook her head again in amusement, to think the most powerful warlock on earth was the king's manservant! Now, all that remained was finding him without using magic, maybe this would prove more difficult than she originally planned as she knew from speaking with her aunt that Merlin didn't know that she existed and neither had known about her gifts so she didn't just want to ambush him in public. That could be very uncomfortable and dangerous for the both of them. She didn't realise she'd been standing there staring ahead with her lips pursed for a while until a voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright miss?" She turned and found a pair of knights standing a few feet away watching her. One was taller than her with curly light coloured hair and the other was tall, well built and quiet.

"Oh!" She smiled warmly, "Please tell me you're both knights of Camelot?" They glanced at each other and nodded. She sighed in relief, "Wonderful! Perhaps one of you might be so kind as to help me?" She cocked her head slightly and smiled, "I came here looking for someone who lives and works in the castle but I'm afraid I got a little turned around." She laughed brightly and the two knights relaxed and smiled back.

"Who are you looking for?" The shorter knight smiled warmly.

"A young man named Merlin," she smiled and the laughed at their surprised faces. "I take that to mean you know him?"

"Might I ask what business you have with Merlin?" the same knight asked and she smiled realizing Mr. Tall and Handsome didn't seem to talk much.

"I'm," she hesitated and frowned slightly, "family."

"Didn't know he had any except his mother," another voice spoke up behind her and she spun slightly to eye the blonde man watching her intently.

"Neither does Merlin," she answered slowly. "I didn't even know until a few weeks ago," she shrugged slightly, "But Hunith and Merlin are the only family I have left so I wanted to meet them. I was hoping to get hold of him in private as springing something this," she spoke slowly as she considered the man before her, "is going to be awkward enough for the both of us without an audience." He was taller than her by a little and the quality of his clothes suggested someone wealthy. His bearing and the way he looked around, not to mention the way the knights looked at him told her exactly who this man was. "If you wouldn't mind pointing me towards my cousin I won't keep you any longer," she blinked knowingly, "Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur had been surprised to find his knights talking with a woman rather than heading towards the practice fields where they were supposed to be but upon reaching them overheard the woman saying she was family of Merlin's. Not nearly as surprised as when she addressed him by his full name without his title. There was something about her that held his attention. She was beautiful he noted absently as he caught Percival watching the woman silently while staying back a bit. He bit back a chuckle realising the quiet knight was finally noticing a pretty girl. Her red and copper hair shone in the sunlight but it was her eyes that held his attention. Rich brown with hints of red and gold gleaming when they caught the light. There was intelligence there too but there was something he noticed else. Secrets, sorrow, and weariness that went soul deep. For such a young woman she had been through much he could tell but she seemed to carry it and herself with ease. She wore a tunic with trousers instead of a dress he noted and two blades almost as long as her forearms sat on her hips easily, suggesting that she knew how to wield them. Both her cloak and pack were well worn and ripped in areas but still appeared to be serviceable. Studying her Arthur noted that she appeared tired and realized she must have travelled a ways to reach Camelot.

"Of course," Arthur nodded and smiled warmly at his manservant and best friend's cousin. "He's helping Gaius right now," he explained as they walked towards the castle. They walked in silence because while Arthur was curious about the young woman he had noticed that she was growing more nervous with each step until they were outside the court physician's door. They paused and he didn't lift his hand to knock but rather turned to face her. Her face was pale and there was fear in those strange and compelling eyes. "Are you alright?" He touched her arm gently with a slight frown.

"I think so," she whispered.

Arthur smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine," he turned and knocked before pushing the door open and entering. She took a deep breath and followed behind him a moment later.

"Sire," she noticed the old man nodded to Arthur before his gaze flicked to her. Across the room was a young man grinding up herbs. He had black hair, sparkling blue eyes and a grin that made her want to grin back.

"Merlin," Arthur said calmly, "there's someone who would like to speak with you. Gaius could you come with me? One of the knights was injured during training," Arthur gave Gaius a pointed look and the old physician hurried after his king while Merlin wiped his hands off and moved around the table to smile at her.

"Hello," he grinned but she noticed that there was a wariness in his eyes as well.

"Hi," she offered softly and hesitated. "I um," she sighed and gave him rueful smile, "I'm kind of your cousin." Merlin blinked in shock and she moved closer, away from the door after giving it a hesitant and cautious look. She lowered her voice to almost a whisper so that only Merlin could hear her, "Balinor was my uncle."

"How come I never heard about this?" Merlin frowned and she smiled understandingly.

"I didn't either. Balinor was my father's twin brother. My father passed away a few weeks ago and I inherited," she glanced at the door pointedly, "not sure how though since it's only supposed to go to boys." She muttered something under her breath. "He was really sick and before he died he told me that he had fled and so had his brother. They had gone separate ways so that maybe one of them would survive. He had learned of my uncle's death and then with the help of a loyal friend learned of you," she smiled sadly. "After he passed away and I got," she paused again, "the family inheritance, I was trying to decide what to do when we were betrayed. Bounty hunters came to arrest me but our friend and I managed to kill them all. Unfortunately my companion was wounded badly and didn't survive the night," she sighed sadly. "After hunting down the man who had betrayed us I made sure he hadn't told anyone else and then made sure he couldn't in the future," Merlin frowned at that.

"You killed him?" Merlin asked slowly.

"What? No!" Her eyes went huge and then she grinned sheepishly, "Guess it did sound like I had. No I," she glanced at the door and leaned closer to whisper, "I erased his memory of my family." She grinned a little and looked at Merlin calmly. Holding out one hand she whispered and her eyes flashed gold before a tiny flame appeared in her palm, "I had hoped to find what little family I had left and help in any way I could. I know who you are Merlin," she smiled sadly, "and while I'm not as powerful as you in most ways I had hoped that I might be of some assistance. I stayed with some druids for a while and heard that healing spells are not something that Emrys is very good at," she chuckled, "maybe that's where I can help. My magic isn't as powerful as yours in most ways but I'm an excellent healer." Merlin hesitated and she smiled again. "If you would like we can see the great dragon tonight and he can tell you the truth in my words?" The warlock finally nodded in agreement and then grinned madly.

"I have a cousin!" He swept her into a tight hug and lifted her off the ground to swing her around. Suddenly he plunked her on her feet, "Does mother know?"

"How do you think I found you? Father thought you and Aunt Hunith were still living together," she laughed, "Imagine my surprise and concern to find out where you really were." The two sat together and talked quietly for a while about their fathers, her journey, life in Camelot and everything they could think of before around dinner time Gaius returned and walked in silently.

"Gaius," Merlin was grinning and gestured the cautious old man closer, "This is my cousin Sasha!"

"Hello," she smiled shyly. "I understand you know about Merlin?" he gave the physician a significant look and the man nodded and she sighed in relief and grinned in a way that was a more feminine version of Merlin's grin. "I have some similar talents, though I am more gifted in the healing arts." She laughed and Merlin grinned. Gaius sat quietly while the two explained everything they had talked about and then smiled warmly at the young woman.

"Well than I insist you stay here with us," Gaius chuckled just as Gwen walked in.

"Who is staying here?" She smiled warmly, noticing the newcomer sitting next to Merlin.

"Gwen!" Merlin grinned, happier than she had seen him in a long while. The manservant had done an excellent job of fooling most everyone into thinking he was happy as could be but she had seen the sorrow and loneliness in his eyes the last few weeks when he thought no one was looking. "This is my cousin Sasha," he introduced the young woman who smiled warmly at the queen.

"Hello," the girl waved.

Arthur walked in behind Gwen and grinned at the group in the room, "I thought your guest might want a bed." He waved a pair of servants in with a bed that was placed near the fire with Gaius's.

"I'll stay out here with Gaius," Merlin smiled at the girl, "You take my room."

"Kay," she grinned back and the similarity of that smile had everyone grinning as the servants scurried out.

"So you're Merlin's cousin?" Arthur smiled as he sat down and started asking the questions that had been on his mind all day. For a long minute the girl studied him and after a long look at Merlin she nodded slowly.

"Yep," she said slowly and Arthur smiled hoping he would finally understand some of the secrets that he knew his manservant kept.

"On which side?" The king asked calmly but with enough innocent curiosity to fool most everyone in the room. Gwen had drawn Merlin and Gaius into a conversation a few feet away about some kind of herb she had seen on her morning ride.

"My father's side," she answered with equal calm and a knowing smile. "Our fathers were twin brothers," her eyes were sad telling Arthur that both men were likely dead.

"Does Merlin know?" Arthur asked quietly.

She nodded slowly, "his father died some time ago. Mine passed away a few weeks ago," she looked at Merlin and grinned, "I thought I would be alone but my father told me about Merlin and his mother just before he died. He wanted to keep his relationship with them secret just in case," her gaze went to his and there was a hardness there that surprised the young king.

"Why?" Arthur asked softly.

"My father had magic," she answered calmly. "Uther rarely suffered magic users to live," she explained quietly. "He was worried that if someone knew that they might hunt down Merlin and his mother. See the magic my father had is passed down through the blood," she smiled sadly," father to son style." Arthur listened silently. "Not uncle to nephew but still he didn't want to take the chance. I mean no offence Arthur but your father could be rather unreasonable about magic. If he had learned of Merlin's relation to my father and had even suspected my father's gifts might pass to him Merlin would not have survived," She sighed sadly.

"Did they?" Arthur whispered calmly.

"Pass to Merlin?" She chuckled, "No. They don't pass from uncle to nephew, only father to son," she frowned slightly, "At least that's how it's supposed to work but sometimes magic makes up its own rules." She shrugged, "I do know father's magic did not pass to Merlin."

"If your father had magic did your uncle?" Arthur considered carefully.

Sasha studied the young king in front of her and knew he wasn't as unobservant as Merlin thought and already suspected the truth about Merlin so decided not to lie but not to confirm. "I couldn't tell you," she shrugged sadly. "I never met my uncle and didn't even know about him or Merlin until just before my father's passing. I couldn't tell you if he had the same magic or if it passed to Merlin but," she chuckled, "I wonder why any magic user would not only live in Camelot but serve the king with a death sentence hanging over their heads. Let's not even mentioned the clumsiness," she laughed outright this time and Arthur grinned. He liked this girl. She was a lot like Merlin in some ways but so very different in others. He knew what she was doing with her carefully spoken words. She was neither confirming nor denying what he suspected but she had gently reminded him of the price Merlin would pay if Arthur ever really decided to push the truth. She hadn't denied that Merlin's father had magic or that Merlin had inherited that same gift but instead had told him she couldn't tell him. There had been so many times when things had happened that Arthur had begun suspecting his manservant and friend had magic. Branches falling, bandits tripping, warriors losing their grip on their weapons, earthquakes and sorcerers just vanishing. Merlin walking into battles with no armour ad coming out without a scratch. Arthur smiled understandingly at the young woman who knew what he suspected.

"I understand," he nodded, "I won't push the subject."

"Thank you," she smiled back, "Don't worry about it too much. Merlin is loyal to you and Camelot above all else and I can only hope that I'll be able to find a home here as well."

"I hope you do as well," Arthur suddenly leaned closer and grinned, "Especially since a certain one of my knights seems to have finally noticed a woman." She flushed bright pink and Arthur laughed easily. "Don't worry, he's a good man and a friend of Merlin's," Arthur winked and with that the king and queen left the three to get better acquainted. Sasha watched them go with a smile and knew that she wouldn't tell Merlin about her conversation with the king, it would just worry him needlessly. She had seen that he suspected Merlin's magic but there was no anger or fear, only concern and a desire to understand. She would be careful but she knew the young king would protect his friend all the same.

The two slipped through the lower town silently and out in the woods before laughing and hurrying to the clearing while Merlin called to Kilgharrah. As they arrived the great dragon landed easily in front of them.

"Hello old friend," Merlin grinned, "there's someone I would like you to meet." He took Sasha's arm and gentle brought her before the dragon.

"Hello," she smiled gently.

"Ah," the dragon sighed and seemed to smile, "I was wondering why destiny seemed to be changing."

"I'm sorry," she said softly with a slight frown.

"Do not be little feyling," he replied warmly. "You are changing things for the better I believe."

"Feyling?" Merlin asked curiously.

"My mother was an Elf," Sasha explained. "It's the reason why I'm almost as powerful as you are."

"You are also a Dragonlady," Kilgharrah said softly. "There are very few female Dragonlords in history and almost all were given their power by the dragon's themselves as a gift for their outstanding loyalty. I believe fate has decided that Merlin should not carry this burden alone after all," the dragon chuckled. "Farewell my young ones," he leaned his snout down and they both placed a hand on his face before he flew off. Merlin and Sasha stood there grinning and laughing like idiots for a few minutes before heading back into the castle talking quietly.

"You can take over as Gaius's apprentice!" Merlin exclaimed as they neared the castle, causing the guards to jump.

"Merlin!" Leon sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, sorry Leon," he grinned back. "I was just showing my cousin around the town," he explained, realizing how late it was.

"In the middle of the night?" Leon frowned slightly.

Sasha laughed, "My fault!" Both men looked at her in surprise. "Well Merlin is busy helping Arthur all day and we were both so excited we couldn't sleep so I thought a walk might help and Merlin offered to show me around a bit," she shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that," and Leon smiled back. She was beautiful but in a different way than the knight was used to seeing. Gwen was beautiful in an exotic way and Morgana had been beautiful in a classical way but the woman was beautiful in a fierce, wild way. She moved with the grace and poise of a lady but the ease of a warrior. There was something almost predatory in the way her strange eyes swept around her but it didn't make him feel uncomfortable.

"Well best get to bed, Merlin has an early start," Leon smiled and the two laughed before hurrying back to their physician's quarters. They talked about Merlin's idea and agreed that they would speak with Gaius in the morning. Merlin has having trouble keeping up with being Arthur's manservant and Gaius's apprentice, not to mention his skills in healing were pretty bad. Besides Gaius was getting along in years and needed someone to study with him seriously so there would be someone to take over when it became too much for him. They slipped into Merlin's old room and sat on the small bed telling each other stories about their lives until they fell asleep just a few hours before dawn.


	2. Chapter Two: Making Friends

**So I had a massive brain storm and have been typing like a crazy person through my lunch and spare time. Here's Chapter 2 and already Chapter 3 is party written. With any luck it should be posted by Monday! Enjoy!**

Gaius woke later than usual and stood to stretch, only to notice the bed next to him still made and unslept in. Going up the stairs and opening the door he smiled to find the cousins curled up in bed together, foreheads pressed together, and smiling. Walking out he washed his face as someone quietly knocked on the door and slipped inside the room. It was George, the manservant who filled in when Merlin wasn't available.

"Hello Gaius," the proper man smiled at the elderly physician.

"George, what can I do for you?" Gaius smiled back.

"I wanted to let you know that Arthur has asked me to wake him and take care of everything for the morning. He isn't expecting Merlin until training after lunch. He assumed that Merlin and his cousin wouldn't get much sleep and," the man shrugged with a knowing smile. "He says to tell Merlin that his cousin should join Merlin this afternoon and come meet the knights." George left after delivering his message and the elderly smiled at the thoughtfulness the king had shown. An hour later Gaius slipped into the room and smiled before gently calling out to the two sleeping.

"Merlin, Sasha," he smiled, "Time to get up!" Both jolted awake and Merlin actually fell out of the bed while Sasha laughed at him

"Nice," she chuckled easily while slipping off the bed and stretching. Gaius observed her quickly and noted that while a little thin she seemed healthy and fit. There was more muscle to her body than Merlin's but he supposed that had something to do with the weapons she carried. As the two came out and washed their faces real quick Merlin realised what time it was and started to panic.

"Calm down Merlin," Gaius sighed and placed two bowls of soup on the table for them. "Arthur said he didn't need you this morning but to be at the training field this afternoon. He also requested that you join them Sasha as I believe he would like you to officially meet his knights."

"Sounds like fun," she grinned and Gaius chuckled. "Oh! Merlin and I thought that maybe I could take over as your apprentice since Merlin is so busy with Arthur all the time. Someone with more knowledge of the healing arts and time to actually study might just come in handy!" She laughed and Gaius sat down to consider this for a long minute while the two younger magic users quickly drank their soup.

"Seems like a good idea," Gaius nodded calmly and then smiled, "Merlin isn't a very enthusiastic pupil." The young woman laughed outright while running to fetch her blades from where she left them beside the bed last night.

"Come on than Merlin," she grinned, "Can't keep the king waiting!" Merlin grinned and made a comment as they walked out the door that had Sasha laughing again. Gaius smiled after them fondly and realised that he already loved the girl the same as he did Merlin. He chuckled to himself when it occurred to him that he had gone from a bachelor with no family to feeling like he had two children. The thought kept him smiling as he worked on his potions and medicines for the rest of the afternoon.

When they reached the training grounds Sasha was laughing so hard she was practically in tears while Merlin was talking animatedly with a grin. The knights all paused as they two approached and Arthur grinned while walking over.

"Oh hey Arthur," Merlin grinned innocently while Sasha chuckled. "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes," he eyes his manservant for a moment wondering just what he'd been telling his cousin. "I thought we should introduce your cousin to the knights and perhaps try to find her a job if she's going to be staying here," he offered her a smile.

"Actually Gaius and I thought she could take over being his apprentice since I'm too busy. He needs someone who can seriously study with him and I just don't have the time between my chores for you and running errands for Gaius," Merlin shrugged not complaining but rather simply explaining and Arthur considered the idea.

"It might be a good idea but what about patrols? Having someone with more than basic medical knowledge might be useful," Arthur was thinking out loud but Sasha solved that quickly.

"I can just come with you," she grinned. "I mean Merlin comes along with you and he doesn't wear armour or bring any weapons! At least I can take care of myself," she shrugged with a wink at her cousin.

"Hey!" Merlin exclaimed indignantly but she just laughed and moved away from him to study the training grounds. "Neat," she grinned wolfishly.

"Would you like to try your hand?" Arthur asked after a moment. He was truly curious about not only her weapons but how they were wielded and if she was any good with them. "Perhaps a round of sparring might be a good way to prove you can protect yourself should you need to accompany us on patrols or hunts?" He suggested after a moment when he saw her longing look but she seemed ready to decline. He realised that she wanted to spar but likely didn't think it would be considered appropriate or that she would be taken seriously. After a long moment and a glance at her cousin she agreed and Arthur paired her up with one of the younger knights first to see how she would do. She pulled both blades out and held them lightly but the way she gripped the hilts told Arthur that her grip wasn't weak enough to be broken easily. Finally his knight attacked and within moments she had him disarmed and on his back staring up at her in surprise. Her movements were graceful and clean, almost as if she were dancing. While one blade turned his sword away the flat of the second slapped his wrist breaking his hold. In the same movement she twirled around and drove one at his left knee while her right blade moved to trip the young man.

"Wow," Gwaine breathed and Arthur noticed that all his knights seemed similarly impressed. Gwaine then grinned and stepped forward, "I think you need a more experienced partner." The knights for the most part rolled their eyes at the double meaning but Arthur and Merlin both noted the slight frown on the largest knight's face.

"Perhaps," she smirked and flicked a look up and down him before settling into a new stance, "though I doubt you're up to the task." The knights all laughed outright this time as Gwaine's face turned slightly red but he grinned back.

"I like you," he drew his sword, "but not that way."

As they began to attack and separate she grinned, "And what way would that be Sir Knight?"

"Oh you know what I mean," he grunted as she almost knocked his sword from his hands.

"Don't flatter yourself," she snorted and rolled her eyes as she side stepped a swipe.

Gwaine grinned, "Got someone already then do you?"

"Not really," she answered as she parried and danced back, "but there is someone I met recently that I might have an interest in getting to know better." She grinned as they locked blades and were face to face. Both were sweating and breathing heavily while the others watched in awe. Gwaine had noticed his friend's looks towards both of them as they sparred and had also noted the way she had glanced at the larger knight a few times both before and

"Enough," Merlin called out and both separated while everyone turned to the manservant in surprise. "Sasha just finished a long journey," he said softly while walking over, "she shouldn't push her body to hard just yet."

"Fair enough," Sasha grinned sheepishly, "Thanks cousin." She turned to Gwaine and offered him a hand after she'd returned both her blades to their rightful places on her hips, "Good match."

"Yeah," he grinned back before moving away to get a drink.

Arthur blinked and walked closer, "That was incredible. You're more than welcome to come on patrols, hunting trips and any other time we go out. You can take care of your cousin," he grinned teasingly at Merlin.

"I don't know Arthur," she winked, "I'm pretty sure Merlin can take care of himself. He might not be great with a sword but from what I hear he's yet to get killed and that's without any armor!" Merlin just rolled his eyes as the other knights walked over to talk with the young woman about the match, asking questions and asking to see her blades.

"I'd like to meet Merlin's cousin," another voice spoke and everyone turned to find the queen standing there smiling.

"Gwen!" Merlin grinned and ushered Sasha over, "This is Sasha my cousin. She's going to be taking over as Gaius's apprentice."

"That's great," Gwen grinned and Sasha smiled back warmly. "Are you coming to the feast tonight?"

"Of course she is!" Merlin grinned but Sasha just rolled her eyes.

"While I would love to join you," she winced slightly and Gwen caught the faint blush on her cheeks, "I'm afraid that I had to leave most everything I owned behind when I left home and traveled light. Besides my armour I only have two outfits and neither are appropriate."

"Come here," Gwen waved the boys away and lowered her voice. "They both have trousers don't they?" Her voice was kind and understanding, it wasn't easy to travel in a dress, nor was it exactly safe.

"Yes," Sasha nodded and flicked a look towards the knights, "and I would really rather not embarrass myself." Gwen caught Percival looking at the red head with interest and realised that the young woman probably didn't want to embarrass herself…in front of a particular knight.

"Why don't I give you some dresses? I've been going through some of the closets around the royal chambers and while you won't fit in any of my dresses I think there are some you might fit in. Morgana was taller than you and you have a more," Gwen paused trying to think how to put it without offending the woman.

"Curvy?" Sasha suggested with a grin and Gwen laughed.

"Yes, a more curvy body. Well I did find some beautiful dresses that might suit you more than they ever would me," Gwen looped her arm through Sasha's. "Why don't we go get you cleaned up and dressed before the feast?"

Sasha grinned warmly at the young queen, "I think you and I are going to be great friends!"

"I've missed having another woman friend," Gwen smiled back and called out to the guys watching them. "Sasha and I are going to get ready for the feast, we'll meet you there!" Merlin gave a wave and a grin knowing that the two women would be fast friends and that Gwen might enjoy having another woman around the place.

Several hours later Sasha stood around the corner from the closed doors the lead into the main hall for the feast feeling a little awkward.

"You look lovely," Gwen smiled at the nervous young woman.

"I've never worn anything this," Sasha hesitated, "beautiful." Gwen's red ball gown style dress flattered her colouring and figure perfectly and the queen smiled at her new friend. It hadn't taken her long to learn that Sasha not only didn't own any dresses but hadn't worn one in years since being on the run with her sickly father meant being on guard at all times. Sasha's dress was a rich midnight blue velvet the hugged her every curve and fell from her hips to the floor loosely. The top of the gown was similar to Gwen's leaving the shoulders bare but with full length sleeves. Unlike Gwen's the sleeves fell loose from her elbows to drape around her hands gracefully. There was another difference between their dresses and that was with regards to the skirt. Sasha's gown had a slit on the left side to midway up her thigh which showed flashes of pale skin when she walked. Gwen had Sasha try on several dresses in different styles but the moment she walked around the room in this one Gwen knew it was perfect. The graceful way she moved made the rich velvet seem to shimmer and look almost like water it was so fluid. Sasha's thick copper-red hair had been left free and fell over her shoulders and around her upper arms, flashing in the candle light.

"Come on," Gwen touched her arm, "Let's show them that we common born women aren't to be underestimated." Sasha grinned realising that Gwen was probably looked down on by other nobles because she wasn't noble born.

"Of course," the female warrior gave Gwen a surprisingly graceful curtsy, "your grace." With that they walked side by side around the corner. The guards looked shocked at the two women who gave each other small smiles while Gwen waved at the men to let them in. This was going to be a night to remember and, Gwen glanced at her newest friend, hopefully she wouldn't be the only one to think so.

 **Read and Review folks! Have a great weekend! :)**


	3. Chapter Three: Percival's Night

**Okay so I know I said this might not be up until Monday but I did say on my last chapter that I've been typing like crazy! Enjoy!**

He had been standing with the other knights when the doors opened and Gwen swept into the room but it wasn't the queen who held his attention. As much as he cared about his king's wife as his queen and friend it was the woman next to her that held his gaze. The first time he'd seen her he had felt that spark of attraction. Even exhausted and dirty she had been pretty. Standing there staring at the town and castle with her bow shaped lips pursed, almost glaring at it in annoyance he'd nudged Leon towards her and the other knight had spoken with her. Strangely the moment she grinned at them he'd thought she reminded him of Merlin so when she'd said she was the manservant's cousin he'd been surprised but not suspicious. The next morning when she and Merlin had turned up at the training field she had still looked tired but had seemed to really want to spar with them. He had been a little concerned when she had faced Sir Owain, a younger knight who was still a little inexperienced but she quickly proved herself superior. When she faced Gwaine it was completely different. The two of them moved so differently and yet seemed to complement each other's fighting styles so well. Gwaine was aggressive and moved in bursts where as she almost seemed to dance or float. Always moving and fluid. He'd been a little surprised but more than a little concerned when they started bantering back and forth. Considering the dark haired knight's flirtatious manner and his history with flirting with very pretty girl he saw the larger knight had felt a little jealous. He knew that Gwaine was his friend and a good man but watching them made him feel like the oaf some of the noble knights had snickered about when the others were out of ear shot. Normally he didn't take such things to heart but for the first time in a long time he wanted someone to see something besides his size. He'd been just as surprised as everyone else when Merlin stepped in and ended the match but agreed when he noticed how tired she looked. Though even exhausted, sweating, and breathing heavily she was pretty he noted even as Gwen insisted on meeting her and then speaking privately a few feet away. When the two women had left the knights had resumed training for a bit before heading in to get cleaned up for the feast.

"So," Gwaine didn't say anything else but instead studied the taller knight as Percival pulled on his shirt and adjusted it slightly. "You like her," he grinned and Percival shrugged slightly.

"She's pretty," he answered softly. "Don't know much else about her besides her name and that she's Merlin's cousin." He had shrugged feeling a little awkward but his friend just grinned and clapped him on the shoulder as they headed towards the hall for the feast.

"Well," Gwaine smile warmly up at him, "only one way to learn more about her mate. Talk to her," he laughed as they entered the room and headed towards their table to the right of the royal's table. Arthur and Merlin were already in their places by the head table and Arthur was glaring at his manservant while the black haired young man just grinned at the king shamelessly. Percival loved that about this kingdom. It was the only place where the king actually listened seriously to his people, married for love, knighted those who deserved it regardless of bloodline, and was best friends with a commoner and servant. Even if the man in question would never admit to that last one himself. Everyone had turned when the queen entered and Percival was sure he saw Sasha pale a few shades as she stayed close to the queen and her new friend led her towards the head table. The knights were staring shamelessly, some with less than concealed desire, at the sight of the young woman with their queen. As Gwen walked up to her husband's table she smiled and got everyone's attention.

"I have a wonderful announcement!" She smiled and Sasha flushed red as the queen winked at her. "I would like to introduce Sasha," she took the young woman's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Sasha will be taking over as Gaius's apprentice as his ward is currently too busy with his other duties to study properly. Of course she has some skill in the area already and will be accompanying the king on any hunting trips, patrols, or quests as required to ensure the health of the king and his knights."

"Is that really a wise choice?" One of the council members asked with a variety of emotions ranging from contempt for the queen to desire. His eyes flicked over Sasha's body with barely concealed hunger. Percival hadn't even realised he'd been doing anything until Gwaine's hand on his arm stopped him from moving forward and calmed the anger he knew was written across his face. Sasha simply drew herself up, thrust her shoulders back and glared at the man.

"You dare question your queen?" Percival's tone was icy and his eyes flashed with anger.

"Not at all _Sir_ Percival," the councilman reminded him of the fact that he was a knight whereas the other man was a Lord. Gwaine's grip tightened on his arm and he bit his tongue. "I'm merely concerned that such journeys would be dangerous for a young lady," he said calmly, attempting to be diplomatic but again his eyes lingered on the girl a little too long. Both the king and queen had stiffened at the older man's attention.

"If I might your grace," Sasha said turning to Gwen, "I would like your permission to speak freely?" Gwen and Arthur glanced at each other before they both nodded. Arthur was frowning in concern while Gwen was barely controlling a smile that twitched the corners of her lips up. After spending some time with the young woman she had learned that not only was Sasha incredibly smart she had a sharp tongue and a sense of humour that was extraordinarily similar to Merlin's in some ways. She seemed to be looking forward to seeing what would happen.

"Thank you majesties," the young woman curtsied gracefully before turning her full attention to the Lord. While several knights and Merlin looked angry at the way he looked at her it was Sasha herself who put the Lord in his place.

"My dear," he purred moving closer to take her hand, "I'm only worried about your safety." Leon now had a hand on Percival's other arm but the big man didn't move. He knew that if he stepped in she would look weak and after this afternoon he knew she wasn't.

"Currently the only person whose safety is at risk is you," she said calmly. Her eyes were disdainful as she calmly looked at him, "remove your hand from me." No one moved or spoke as the Lord blinked in surprise but complied. "As for my safety outside the castle I'm quite capable of taking care of myself as I journeyed to Camelot alone. I have already shown the king a demonstration of my abilities and he seemed pleased with the skills I possess," she nodded to Arthur who returned the gesture but allowed her to continue. "Besides," she turned to fix the angry Lord with a penetrating and cold look, "men who lay hands on me without my permission have a tendency to get injured."

"Now see here," the Lord sputtered but she just waved a hand dismissively.

"I don't care who you are or what you are," she said calmly. "Lord, king, knight or serf," she spoke firmly, "I don't care. No man has the right to lay a hand on me without my permission," she flicked a look around the room and then looked at the Lord. "I have the right to defend myself and I will," she shrugged easily before stepping away from the man. "Now," she smiled at the man but the smile didn't reach her eyes, "your king and queen have deemed it fine for me to join the patrols so I shall. If need be I'll simply ask one of the knights to be my escort to appease those who think that because I'm a woman I can't protect myself. Would that satisfy your," her smile sharped, "concern for my safety?" Arthur and Gwen had been trying not laugh while Merlin was grinning openly at his cousin. Most of the first circle of the round table were smiling themselves as well. A few others were smiling too but not at how she put the Lord in his place. Instead they seemed intrigued by her last comment of a knight for escort.

"I think a knight as your escort would be a good idea," Gwen said after a moment and Arthur nodded in agreement but left this to Gwen. "Not that you can't protect yourself," Gwen smiled warmly at her new friend, "I saw enough this afternoon to know that even in that beautiful dress you could handle yourself just fine." The queen had laughed while others stared in shock and Sasha smiled back at her friend, "however having an escort might stop some unpleasant encounters from happening before there's a need for violence." The queen of Camelot made a show of considering while tapping her chin with a fingertip. "What do you think?" She asked the young woman in question. Percival watched as the two women stared at each other for several long minutes and a smile blossomed on the red headed girl's face. It was warm and gentle while lighting up her eyes and making the gold and red flicker in them softly.

"If that is what you think is best your grace than of course I would be remiss not to listen to your council," Sasha nodded and folded her hands in front of her with all the modesty and grace of a lady. "Is there someone you had in mind my lady?" Sasha's eyes seemed to be saying far more but no one seemed to understand what was being said besides the queen herself.

"Not in particular," she answered slowly, "But it would be best to choose someone who goes out with the Arthur on most of his journeys."

"Well I'd say Merlin since he's always with Arthur but I think it would be me protecting my cousin," Sasha laughed easily while Merlin protested with a grin. Her laughed was just like her smile warm, soft and sensual. Percival didn't think he'd ever met anyone like her. She was so different. Soft and gentle while at the same time ferocious and potentially lethal. Everyone had laughed at her response and even though he'd protested and rolled his eyes Merlin was grinning as well. He'd only met her the day before but already everyone could see the love the cousins shared. It was as if they were siblings instead of cousins. "So I basically get to pick the knight I wish to accompany me as long as he is willing?" She asked with a tiny smile.

"That's right, as long as he is willing," the queen nodded and Sasha's smile warmed and grew as she turned and walked the few steps to where he was standing with Leon and Gwaine on either side of him. He was sure she was going to ask Gwaine but didn't notice the knowing smiles on several of his friends' faces, or the grin on Gwaine's face for that matter.

"Sir Percival," Sasha spoke softly and he focused on her face. Those gorgeous eyes met his and she smiled though this time he noticed with some uncertainty. "I was hoping you might act as my escort?"

That same Lord snorted, "A common born knight? Hardly appropriate company for a lady."

To everyone's surprise it was Sasha who responded first, "Are you more jealous of the fact that he's trusted by the royal family regardless of his birthright or the fact that I chose a handsome young man to accompany me over you?" There were some muffled gasps and snorts from those around while the Lord's face turned red. "Furthermore," she smirked, "I'm not a lady. A woman? Yes. A lady? No," she laughed outright at the idea. "I chose Percival not because he is common born or because of his size but because he is smart, funny, and chivalrous. He is kind to others regardless of their social standing or age and tries his best at everything he does. He doesn't speak without thought and considers his actions and words carefully. I chose Percival because I have no interest in suffering fools," she glared openly not only at the Lord but several of the knights in the room as well. Merlin gwaffed softly while trying to cover it with a cough but Arthur was having an equally difficult time controlling himself. "Now," she turned back to Percival and smiled warmly, "as I was asking before being so rudely interrupted. Would you be my escort?" As the tall man looked down he realised that she seemed nervous that he might not accept but he smiled openly and bowed while gently taking her right hand in his.

"It would be my pleasure to accompany such a skilled warrior and elegant lady," he kissed the back of her hand. "For regardless of what you might say you are indeed a lady," he smiled as he stood upright and she beamed at him before taking a seat next to him at the table. Percival was almost deliriously happy through the feast. His friends talked around him with each other, him, and the woman sitting next to him. They asked her questions about her past and while he noted that she answered some others she deflected instead directing attention to others and asking for stories of her cousin and Camelot. More often than not they had her laughing but occasionally they would tell a story and her eyes would flick to Merlin with a hint of concern but the emotion was quickly hidden. Sometimes while leaning around him to talk to Gwaine or one of the other knights she would casually place a hand on his arm and he swore he felt his heart in his throat. He knew that several of the other knights who had already been giving him trouble, calling him a clumsy oaf and causing him problems, were watching with envious gazes but if she sensed anything she ignored it completely in favour of enjoying her first feast in her new home.

As the night came to a close Percival leaned down to speak softly to Sasha, "if you would like I can walk you back to your rooms?" Gwen had come over and announced that Sasha had been given a room next door to the physician's apartments as it was not appropriate for her to stay where she was.

"I would like that very much," Sasha smiled warmly up at the man. She slid her arm through his and they left the room together in silence. Unlike with most couples the silence wasn't awkward but instead was comfortable. They were only a few minutes from her new room when a man stepped out of the shadows. He didn't say anything but he was hidden from view by a hood and a strip of fabric around the lower half of his face. In a swift movement he threw a dagger that caught Percival by surprise and caught him in the side. He fell back against the wall but even as he moved to stand and protect her Sasha stepped in front of him. Glaring at the man Percival noticed that there was a wicked little dagger in her left hand and from the way she held it he knew it was hers. He couldn't help but wonder where she had kept the thing in that dress as he slumped to the floor. He wasn't losing a lot of blood he knew which left only one thing; poison.

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry! I know I'm horrible but I'm already writing the next chapter so you won't have to wait long! Don't forget to read and review my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter Four: Magic?

**Here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy! :)**

She stood between the shadowed man and the knight, her legs braced firmly. She had heard Percival slide to the floor and knew instantly that something was very wrong but also knew that she couldn't take her eyes off her opponent just yet. As long as he was a threat it would be foolish to turn her back to him, which meant only one simple thing to her. To help Percival she needed to kill the man in front of her. He didn't say anything but as he whipped another blade towards the two she deflected the dagger with an easy swipe. He was fast yes but not as fast as she was. She had learned early on that without the aid of magic she was not strong enough to overpower most men which meant she had concentrate on her speed and agility. To most of the knights who were becoming fast friends the man's movements would have seemed extraordinarily fast but not to her. It wasn't just her training but her magic and her half elven blood made all the difference. She hated to kill but sometimes she knew that it was inevitable. She needed to help Percival if he was going to survive the night which meant she needed to hurry. Firming her shoulders she adjusted her grip on the weapon and slid her feet into a better position. Using magic would get her killed if she was caught so she was going to have to rely on her own physical powers to win this time, though it wasn't the first time something like this had occurred. She noted the other man's wariness instantly and smiled grimly before moving as quickly as she could. She was instantly out of her shoes and across the room. He barely managed to block the dagger as it sliced towards his neck but in the moment he went to block she shifted her weight and reversed the swing so that the dagger sank into his unprotected neck. Instead of holding it there though she slid it out and danced a pace away before again attacking. She got in to more blows while carefully avoiding his blade which was undoubtedly poisoned before he finally managed to catch her on the ribs. She snarled at the rip in the dress and slammed into him. Ignoring the risks she drew on her magic, feeling the power rise and seeing the gold in her eyes reflect in his own. She saw his fear, sensed that moment of panic before her dagger slid into his left eye and then out again. He was dead before he hit the ground. Panting she slid the dagger into the sheath and hurried over to Percival just as two guards ran around the corner, alerted to the struggle after hearing her clash with the assassin. She staggered slightly but pushed the weakness caused by the poison away as she knelt at the knight's side. Percival was now unconscious she knew.

"Get him to Gaius, now!" She barked fiercely while getting out of the way. As the two guards yelled for help and three more swarmed over to help carry the huge man Sasha leaned against the wall and placed a hand on her forehead, she was feeling a little dizzy.

"Sasha?" She blinked and met Leon's concerned gaze.

"His blades," she waved to the assassin, "were poisoned." She barely managed to get the words out before her legs buckled and Leon caught her. Somehow she managed to stay mostly conscious for the short trip down the hall but the moment Merlin saw her coming he paled. She knew she must look terrible leaning heavily on Leon's arm but Merlin just rushed over and swept her away from the knight and over to a chair by Percival. He had noticed the way she blinked away her pain and settled her eyes on the knight laying on the cot by the fire. As she settled into the chair she gently reached out to touch Percival's forehead.

"He has a fever Sasha," Gaius said gently then blinked realizing that her own forehead was covered in sweat as well. Glancing down the physician shocked most in the room by cursing and hurrying to her side. "You as well then?" Leon and Merlin both glanced at each other in surprise when they noticed the bleeding cut on her ribs.

"Don't worry about me," Sasha smiled sadly, "I've been accustomed to certain poisons just in case. Father had enemies yes but so did mother," she sighed and winced before leaning back in the chair, all the while leaving a hand on Percival's. "It will pass," she sighed as her eyes drifted shut, "it always does."

Percival was on fire. Well, at least this was what he imagined being on fire felt like as the poison burned through his veins. He was vaguely aware at one point of being laid down on a bed and hearing Gaius and Merlin nearby but couldn't move or speak. The pain was unbearable and if he could have he would have screamed but the poison stopped even that relief. After what felt like an eternity he felt the pain ebb slightly, as if something or someone was blocking it. No, he thought, taking it upon themselves instead. A strength flowed through him that hadn't been there before and it cooled the fires slightly. He knew it had to be magic since no potion he had ever taken worked like this but having grown up among druids as a child didn't fear it. He just wondered, who would be brave and foolish enough to practice magic in Camelot? Why was this person helping him? He knew it had probably been hours but his head was clearing and the pain that wasn't taken on by the other person was beginning to lessen. Finally he managed to open his eyes. Merlin was sleep on some books in the corner, Gaius with his head on the desk was also asleep but it was the figure next to him that held his attention. Back in her trousers and tunic and sitting next to him in a chair was Sasha. Her own forehead was still damp with sweat and her breathing was laboured but she held his hand and stared over him into the flames. The fire reflected in her eyes and causing those flecks of gold to flicker but Percival couldn't help but wonder if it really was the fire or magic making her eyes turn golden? He knew he was staring at her but somehow he also knew that she was so deep within her thoughts that she couldn't see his gaze anyways. Warmth washed through him at that moment. Not the blistering heat of the fire but gentle warmth, like a summer breeze. It wiped away that last of the poison and encouraged his body to heal what had been damaged. He opened his mouth to thank her when she gave a shudder and collapsed; falling out of the chair and sliding to the floor.

"Merlin!" Percival managed to croak out and the boy was instantly away. The older physician was also up and moving just not as quickly.

"What happened?" Merlin asked as he gently lifted his cousin onto another nearby cot which Merlin had brought out from his room earlier just in case.

"Don't know exactly," the knight's voice was stronger and he propped himself up on his elbow to watch. He wasn't sure what to tell them, especially about what he suspected with regards to her magic. Then again, he watched Merlin, he had long suspected that the manservant was more than he appeared to be as well. Going into fights without armour and coming out without injury, poisonings that healed miraculously, tree branches falling, enemies losing the grips on their swords or tripping. It was all too convenient. Finally he fully understood that whatever magic both had perhaps it ran in the family.

"She's burning up Gaius," Merlin flicked the older man a concerned look.

"She took the poison from me didn't she?" Percival frowned, not noticing the concern and shock on the faces of the other two men. He was far too focussed on the girl having trouble breathing a few feet away.

"What?" Merlin's stammer caught his attention and he looked at them both and shrugged.

"I've wondered about you for some time now," he said honestly to the younger man, "but while I got better she got worse. I felt the magic healing me," he frowned slightly, "but why?"

"I'm not sure," Merlin said slowly and considered while grabbing a cloth to wipe her forehead and neck to try to keep her cool.

"Most likely she didn't want you to die," Gaius smiled at the man. "This poison had some magical attributes that I couldn't counteract and with Arthur here most of the time pestering Merlin, not to mention the knights coming and going we couldn't risk him using his magic and getting caught." Percival frowned and Gaius smiled, "because of her eye colour naturally it's hard to tell if she's using magic. I wasn't even sure at first until I noticed that you seemed to be improving. I wasn't sure how she was doing it at first but a few hours ago her fever seemed to get a little worse and same with her breathing. I began to suspect what she was doing."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Percival asked while managing to sit up.

"She didn't want us to," Merlin whispered softly, his eyes on his cousin. "She said she was used to certain poisons and could take it. Besides," Merlin continued to speak softly without looking up, "she has magic and can fight it better than you can."

For the next several hours the three men silently watched over the young woman, taking turns resting and cooling her face and neck with the cloth. Her fever broke and she opened her eyes in the early morning before the sun had even made its appearance for the day.

"Well," she whispered with a grin at the three worried faces, "not exactly how I hoped my first feast would go but at least I wasn't bored." Merlin laughed and Gaius smiled while shaking his head and muttering under his breath. Percival was surprised when she sat up with a slight groan and rubbed her side with a wince.

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked sitting next to her.

"A right side better than I did earlier," she smiled. "Sorry Percival," she said softly and offered him a sad smile. "That was meant for me," she explained at his confused look, "and I'm sorry I got you involved."

"Why was someone trying to kill you?" Percival asked after a moment.

"My guess?" She considered with a shrug, "he was an assassin sent by my cousin." She noticed Merlin's surprised face and chuckled, "other cousin you nut! My mother had a younger brother and he had a son. His son would like," she stopped and frowned, "something my mother left to me. My inheritance from her side if you would." She shrugged again, "regardless of whether or not he kills me he still won't inherit. Only women can," she chuckled, "he's an idiot."

"Is it your magic?" Percival asked and she blinked but smiled back at him.

"No," she laughed after a moment, "that was from both my parents. No my gift from my mother was something else entirely."

"That thing from your bag that you won't let me see?" Merlin asked with a grin.

"Yes nosey," she chuckled shaking her head, "it has something to do with that. Now I suggest we all get some rest. The sun will be up soon which means we're going to have numerous guests," she raised an eyebrow and slowly stood. "Gaius can have his bed back," she smiled at the elderly man. "My room isn't far."

"I'm not sure you should be alone right now," Merlin frowned. "You're still weak and recovering. If you're attacked again it could dangerous."

"I'll go with you," Percival stood easily.

Sasha raised an eyebrow in a manner very reminiscent of Gaius and a grin pulled at the corners of her lips, "Really? You're going to come with me and stay the rest of the night to protect me?" Percival just stared at her not understanding so she just chuckled ad slowly pulled herself to her feet, supressing a groan. "Never mind," she said a little breathlessly but with a grin all the same. She swayed slightly and gave her head a little shake as she tried to focus. "Okay maybe a little help might be a good idea. I feel like my head is full of cobwebs," she reached out to catch herself on the edge of a nearby workbench as she staggered a few steps forward. The knight didn't say anything but instead merely reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her as they headed for the door.

"Sasha," Merlin hesitated to continue but frowned in concern.

"No worries cousin," she smiled warmly, "I'll be fine come morning." She leaned heavily on the knight as they walked out the room and down the hall towards her own small room. The two slipped silently into the room and Percival lowered her down onto the side of the bed. As he took a step back he was glad Merlin had said she shouldn't be alone. She was pale and looked like her fever might be back, though not as bad as before. Standing he walked over to the basin and pitcher on a small table and poured a little water in before grabbing the soft cloth from the table and walking to the chair at the small desk. Pulling it next to the bed he gently wrung out the cloth after soaking it and reached over to wipe her forehead. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be focussing on breathing. For a moment before touching her he wondered why and then he remembered the pain the poison had brought him. Carefully he placed the cool cloth against her forehead and pressed lightly while gently moving the cloth away again. Her eyes flickered open and he noted they appeared glassy.

"You lied to Merlin," he said softly.

"Yes," she whispered before lying back on the pillow with a small smile. "Couldn't risk him trying to heal me. This poison has some not so nice side effects for magic users," she winced and squeezed her eyes shut for a long moment, her breath hitched in her chest.

"It would hurt him?" Percival frowned.

She nodded and breathed out slowly, "yes. My heritage is a little different from his which is why I can resist the worst of it but Merlin is a totally different story. This poison would be worse on him than it is on me and it was on you. I won't risk it," she smiled and Percival nodded understanding her reluctance to harm her cousin. For the next hour she lay there, her eyes closed while he gently wiped the sweat from her face and neck. Every now and again her eyes flashed golden under the lids but he knew she was merely fighting the poison in her own way. As the first rays of dawn broke the horizon in a burst of colour her eyes finally opened and she smiled at him. She'd stopped sweaty, her fever breaking only a few minutes before, and her breathing was easier now.

"Better?" He asked softly.

"Much," she smiled and took his hand to give it a squeeze, "Thank you." He nodded and waited knowing that she must be exhausted and sure enough a few minutes later she was fast asleep. For a moment he considered leaving but remembered Merlin's warning about if she was attacked again. He then considered standing guard outside but thought about it. If magic was used on the poison than the attackers could have magic. Better he stayed right where he was and watched over her. He sat back in the chair and stared out the window for a moment before his eyes fell back to the lovely young woman curled up on her side, holding his hand in her own. A soft smile played across her lips and she seemed so peaceful. He couldn't take his eyes off her and using his free hands brushed back a few strands or silky copper hair. Yes, he was only staying to make sure she was safe.

On his way to get Arthur's breakfast Merlin slipped into Sasha's room to see how she was doing and smiled before slipping out again. Percival was seated on the floor next to the bed, his sword propped up between his legs and he was leaning against it while Sasha lay curled up facing him, one hand holding onto his shirt with a smile on her lips. Merlin smiled, slipped out and walked down the hall in silence.


	5. Chapter Five: Gwaine

**Alright next chapter is up! Read and Review folks! Things are going to start getting and little more complicated and interesting now.**

The sun was shining through the window onto Sasha's face, waking her from the deep sleep she'd been in for most of the morning. Blinking she smiled when she recognised the man sitting next to her bed asleep sitting on the floor. 'There's no way that's comfortable,' she thought with a chuckle and sat up. Gently she reached forward and touched his shoulder, giving it a gently squeeze.

"Percival, wake up," she kept her voice low and soothing so as not to startle the knight. The sword clasped between his legs made her realise he had probably fallen asleep thinking he was protecting her. Surprisingly the knight didn't jerk awake like she had thought he might but he woke up slowly, blinking the sleep from his eyes. After a moment he turned his head and tilted it up and to the back so he could see her. She smiled warmly at the knight, "good morning sleepy head." Percival nodded and stood to give a long stretch. She gingerly lowered one foot to the floor and sighed as she realised there was no pain, numbness or tingling. Smiling broadly at the tall man she stood up fluidly and gave a stretch of her own. With her eyes closed she didn't notice the way the knight's eyes lingered on her before he turned his face away slightly, blushing. Reaching over beside the bed she grabbed the belt with her blades and strapped them on before turning back to the knight with a grin, "Don't know about you but I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat," he nodded and they walked out, though he did glance around to make sure that no one saw them leave together and got the wrong idea about her. They walked in complete silence through the halls until they reached the kitchen. Without a word she gestured him to wait and with a wink slipped into the kitchen. He stood there for a few minutes before she slipped back out with a small basket in her left hand. She laughed and grabbed his right, dragging him down the hall quickly. They walked outside towards the training area and finally reached it a few minutes later. The knights were training diligently and Merlin was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on," she smile and pulled him over to a table nearby, "You can join them after breakfast." He opened his mouth but she just flicked him a look and he shut his mouth. By the time the others noticed them the two had eaten most of the breakfast she'd grabbed into the basket of bread, cheese, ham, and fruit.

"Look who finally made it!" Gwaine grinned and sauntered over as Percival stood and Sasha cleaned up the impromptu picnic. "Come to train again Sasha?" The dark haired knight grinned but Percival answered for her.

"Not today," he walked towards the other knights and the young king waiting for him. He had noticed that while she seemed at ease her hands trembled now and then and she was paler than she had been the day before. Sasha nodded to him in thanks as she stayed seated on the bench while he walked over to the rest of his companions.

"Feeling any better?" Gwaine asked softer as he sat down next to her and grabbed an apple out of the basket that hadn't been eaten yet.

"Heard you love those," she smiled while watching the king put his knight's through a few drills.

"Didn't answer the question," Gwaine said calmly after swallowing the bite of apple he'd taken.

Sasha sighed, "I'm feeling better than last night yes but there's still trace amounts of poison in my blood so I'm not quite back to my normal self yet."

"So," Gwaine studied her carefully before looking at the knights Arthur was tormenting, "How come Percival is fine and you're not?" Sasha looked at the knight and realised that he had suspected her and Merlin both the whole time. He wasn't a dumb drunk like everyone seemed to think and while he played dumb so did her cousin. She considered him for a long minute while deciding just how much to say.

"Any number of reasons," she shrugged but held his gaze firmly. "Could be his size, could be my constitution, could be my bloodline or maybe there was more poison on the blade that struck me," she waited and Gwaine considered and nodded.

"Good answer," he lowered his voice as Arthur came closer, "thought you might want to think of that before he asks." She blinked but nodded and turned a smile on the king as he got into hearing range.

"Good morning," she smiled and Arthur laughed openly.

"More like afternoon now," his smile vanished under a concerned frown. "How are you feeling? Percival seems fine now but you still look pale." She heard the unasked question and as Arthur flicked his eyes over to his knights to reprimand two of the younger ones for slacking off she sent Gwaine a hasty but grateful look of her own.

"I'm fine Arthur," she smiled again, amusement dancing in her eyes. "I was about to head over to help Gaius and have him check me over just in case. It's probably taking me longer to recover because Percival was well rested and well fed where as I had just completed a very long journey," she explained calmly, "not to mention with the fight I didn't notice the blow and kept fighting which increased my blood circulation and caused the poison to spread faster. Besides," she smiled at the tall knight facing off with Leon, "I'm smaller."

Arthur and Gwaine both laughed while the latter stood and faced the young woman, "it would be my pleasure to escort you my lady as I have an appointment with the physician myself to remove some stitches."

"Why thank you Sir Knight," Sasha laughed and took the arm he gallantly offered her. "You're a strange man," she grinned, "but interesting! We are going to be good friends you and I," Arthur watched them walk away shaking his head.

"Someone needs to cover for you and Merlin," he grinned once they were out of earshot.

"How long have you known?" She asked softly after making sure they were alone.

"Since the day we met," Gwaine grinned, "Plates don't usually throw themselves in a tavern brawl." Both laughed easily and quickly started exchanging stories about each other and Merlin.

Both were laughing when they walked in on Gaius and Merlin talking quietly.

"So he looks at him and says," Gwaine notices they've arrived and grins, "Oh, hey Gaius, Merlin." The knight walks over to Gaius and holds out his arm, "you said these needed to come out today."

"Ah yes," the physician gets to work on the stitches while Sasha lowers herself into a nearby chair with a sigh and Merlin frowns while heading over to sit next to her.

"You okay?" He asks softly while studying her face in concern.

Sasha smiles and pats his hand, "I'm fine just a little tired it all. He's a fascinating man," she chuckles. "Never boring to be around I take it?" Merlin laughs and shakes his head while watching Gaius and Gwaine discuss the events that led up to need the stitches to begin with. Something to do with a bar matron and a very large husband from what they overheard.

"You ever going to tell me why your cousin is trying to kill you?" Merlin asks after a long minute and Sasha sighs heavily.

"Not for the moment," she shakes her head. "Too much at risk. Besides," she smiled sadly, "for the time being he isn't likely to send anyone else after me. If he hires too many people and word gets back to the wrong people it could end very badly for him," she smiled easily at Merlin. "I'd guess it will be weeks at least if not months before another assassin is sent." She studied Gwaine while Merlin ran out to get back to his chores and wondered if she should have told Merlin that the knight knew. She decided not to tell him knowing that he would be worried but did decide to speak with the knight himself. He was a rather loud talker and she worried how much he talked when he'd been drinking. Frowning she waited until he had finished with Gaius and waved him over.

"I need to make a few deliveries in town," Gaius smiled at the two sitting chatting about life in Camelot, "Will you be alright to stay here in case something comes up?" He'd spoken at length with her and Merlin about her skills that first night and knew that she could handle anything that came up as long as it wasn't too difficult and if it was she could just send someone to fetch him.

"Sure Gaius," she smiled warmly at the man, "Gwaine can stay and keep me company while you're gone." Her subtle request for him to stay was not lost on the knight and he wondered if she wanted to discuss the delicate topic they'd been talking about briefly earlier. The two nodded to each other and waited until after Gaius had left.

"So," Gwaine waited and Sasha turned to face him.

"I know you're loyal to Merlin above everyone else here," she said gently, "But I admit I'm a little concerned." Gwaine nodded and waited for her to continue. "You are a god man but you talk loudly," she eyed him calmly, "and a drunk man talks louder than most." Immediately the knight understood what she was saying and realised that she was worried in his drunken state he might divulge something he shouldn't.

"Fair enough," he nodded but held her gaze with his own. "I can hold my drink better than most so it's never been a real concern but if it makes you feel better I'll cut back and stay away from the tavern as much as possible," she smiled in relief and he grinned. "I'll help both of you keep your secrets and if somehow they should come to light and it's not well received I swear I'll help you and Merlin escape safely."

Sasha laughed brightly, "Gwaine there isn't a prison in the world that could hold either of us much less both of us." She grinned and the knight blinked past his surprise to grin back. "I appreciate your loyalty though," she smiled and continued, "but I think we shouldn't tell Merlin you know. He seems the type to worry about those who know and putting them in danger. This way we can both look after him," she explained and the knight nodded. After shaking hands they moved onto lighter topics, Gwaine telling her some of their adventures, life in Camelot, and the nobles who came and went from the city. She in turn told him about her travels from home to Camelot which had been relatively uneventful except the occasional bandit. After several hours Gaius returned and asked if she wouldn't mind going to get some herbs from him. Gwaine decided to join her seen as he had the rest of the day off anyways. The two left talking quietly about which herbs could be best found where not noticing another pair of eyes watching their easy interaction jealously.

"So," Gwaine was sitting on a log while she was kneeling and gently collected the yarrow, "you know Percival likes you right?" She laughed easily before suddenly she went silent. A glance to the side and a slight nod had Gwaine off the log and crouched next to her with a hand on his sword. Her own hands left the basket and when to her hips while her eyes watched around the carefully. The two warriors glanced at each other and she shook her head slightly before carefully moving to put her back to his. He nodded again and together they stood and waited, hands wrapped around their weapons and expressions grim. The attack was sudden but both were more than prepared to repel the men. There was about a dozen men coming at the but they stayed back to back and moved without looking at each other, careful not to get separated as they fought. Without a single word between them they fought off the bandit group and stood panting. Gwaine grinned and turned only to watch as Sasha sank to one knee, her left blade tip pointed into the ground as she leaned on the flat of the blade.

"Still not recovered then?" He frowned and she just shrugged.

"Be back to normal by tomorrow," she explained while catching her breath. "Good night's sleep and a good meal will do me wonders."

"Come on," he held out a hand and with a grateful smile she let him pull her to her feet. He slid an arm around her waist and they collected the herbs she'd picked before heading back to the castle. Before leaving the woods they exchanged a look, stepped apart and walked calmly back to the physicians chambers talked about nothing, having decided that it would be best not to mention the encounter in the woods. No one needed to know about the attack or that Sasha wasn't fully healed, it might only cause them problems.


	6. Chapter Six:Without Words

**Hey there my loves! Chapters six and seven at once?! You lucky duckies! :) Been a long week but I thought that I would mix things up and post two chapters at once since I've been on another writing spree! Secrets are going to come out in this chapter and a big decision is going to have to be made by a certain young king in the next chapter! If he handles it right maybe he might just make more than a new friend in the process, fingers crossed? Awesome! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: Without Words

Gwaine stayed with her the rest of the day, sometimes talking and sometimes just watching as she worked with Gaius or delivered potions and medicines for him. Anyone would have thought they were courting but the knight had quickly realised that it would be difficult for her to be doing everything alone and not knowing her way around. So he stayed and helped her. Making sure to make her stop when she looked like she needed to rest. Usually it was under the disguise of something unimportant like looking at a shops wares or plunking himself down with a grin declaring that he wanted a break but she just smiled and nodded gratefully each time. Gwaine had been quick to realise another trait the cousins shared was that they would work themselves into the ground before making anyone worry about them and without asking for a break. Finally in the early evening when all tasks were done and the sun was setting the knight was escorting her back to her room but they didn't say a word. As they reached the castle steps she staggered slightly and he quickly caught her.

"Come on," he said softly and pulled her arm around his shoulders while sliding his own around her waist. While helping her up the steps another knight noticed them and hurried down to help her

Leon had been headed towards the kitchens for dinner after his watch when he noticed two familiar figures headed his way. He'd heard how Gwaine had spent most of the day with the young woman and knew that he only liked her as a friend after she had easily put him in his place before. He liked Merlin's cousin as a friend and loved the way she said what she thought regardless of who she was talking to, not caring about rank. He smiled and started to walk away when he noticed her stagger and saw Gwaine catch her. When the knight pulled her arm across his shoulders and she leaned against him for support the blonde knight frowned and hurried down to help. As he pulled her other arm across his shoulders she gave him a grateful and sheepish smile before focussing on putting one foot in front of the other. The three worked together to get her up the stairs and into the physician's chambers. The moment they were through the door Percival, Arthur and Gaius looked shocked while Merlin was already headed their way with a frown. It was almost as if he had known they were coming and that his cousin wasn't doing well. The cousins exchanged a long look but said nothing as the manservant easily helped her to sit in a chair and Gaius hurried over to check her.

"I'm fine," she said after taking a moment to catch her breath, "just over did it a bit today is all."

"All you did was walk around," Arthur frowned slightly in concern for his friend's cousin.

"No," Merlin frowned while kneeling in front of her, "it isn't." The others looked at each other in confusion but Merlin was looking at a bruise on Sasha's arm, "this wasn't here this morning."

"Busted," Gwaine muttered and Sasha sighed while flicking him an irritated look but he just grinned back.

"What's going on?" Arthur demanded.

"We encountered some bandits this afternoon while I was gathering some herbs. It was dealt with quickly between the two of us and we didn't exactly want to let everyone know I wasn't up to full strength just yet so we decided it wasn't important enough to mention." Sasha explained while quickly downing a potion that Gaius handed to her without a word.

"No wonder," Gaius frowned, "Your body needs time to recover which is why I gave you easy tasks. You need to get something to eat and rest for the rest of the night. That poison is dangerous Sasha," Gaius frowned and she nodded calmly.

"I know," she smiled slightly, "I'll just grab a bite from the kitchen and head to bed."

"Stay here," Percival said softly, "I'll go get something for you." He was gone before anyone could stop him and Sasha just sighed while sitting back in the chair.

"How bad?" Merlin finally asked aloud and everyone looked up to see her staring at the ceiling with a considering look on her face.

"I've had worse," she breathed calmly. "Some bumps and bruises from the fight and my body is still healing the damage done by the poison. After a good night of sleep I should be fully recovered. My stamina is taking a little longer to get back to usual but shouldn't take more than another day or two before I'm at full strength again." Merlin nodded calmly and went back to making whatever he'd been making before she walked in.

"How can you know that?" Arthur asked with a frown.

"Experience," she smiled sadly. "I've taken several poisons to build up a resistance to them. Not a pleasant experience but very useful," she shrugged and looked away at the shocked faces of everyone but Merlin. He knew what she'd done and why but he wasn't about to explain that to them. She smiled vaguely in amusement at how well they would respond to that. _By the way my mother was a creature of magic who married a Dragonlord and it caused some hard feelings on my mother's side of the family. It got really bad after I was born so we went into hiding but every now and then someone would try to kill me just to spice things up a bit. Poison was used most often so I had to build up some resistance otherwise my uncle and cousin on my mother's side would kill me._ She snorted then noticed Merlin smirking and realized she'd projected the thoughts to him. He just shook his head and the others wondered at what was going on with the cousins. Arthur opened his mouth to ask but Percival swept back into the room with a bowl of steaming stew and the young man closed his mouth to let the girl eat in silence.

"Bed," Merlin proclaimed the moment she finished eating. His gaze was sharp and concerned and his friends were surprised at the command in his voice.

"If I don't want to?" Sasha teased with a tired smile.

Merlin grinned, "I'll let you fall asleep in the chair and you can stay there for the night." She winced at the idea and sighed heavily before slowly standing. She moved as if she was someone far older and Merlin gently helped her up into his old room. After a few minutes of silence Arthur headed up the steps to make sure she was alright and Merlin was coming out.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Merlin was kneeling next to the bed and Sasha smiled sadly up at him.

"Not the first time Merlin," she said softly, "won't be the last I'm sure. Don't let it worry you, I can hold my own."

"I know," Merlin nodded and smiled at her.

"You've done well here Merlin," she smiled warmly at her cousin, "I only hope I can do the same."

"You will," he grinned. "I think both our fathers would be proud of us."

Sasha nodded and her eyes were sad, "I'm just sorry they're not here to guide us anymore."

"They're still with us Sasha," Merlin smiled as her remembered the times he had heard his father's voice offering guidance.

"True enough," she smiled back. "Wish my ma could have seen this place one last time. She always did love Camelot back when she was younger," Sasha smiled sadly.

"What was she like, my aunt?" Merlin asked quietly and Arthur watched through the crack silently.

"Ma? Evangeline was her name," Sasha smiled, "would you like to see what she looked like?" Merlin nodded and his cousin reached into her tunic and pulled out a medallion that she popped open and handed to him. Arthur could tell there were two pictures inside but was too far away to see what they looked like.

"She was beautiful," Merlin breathed. "Wait," he frowned, "is she wearing a…." he sucked in a breath and gave Sasha hard stare while she looked away.

"Yep," the young woman nodded and gave a sheepish grin.

"So you're not a lady," Merlin sat heavily while leaning against the bed on one side. "I'm related to royalty," he breathed a little too loudly.

"Hey now," she hissed, "keep your voice down!" Arthur blinked in shock. "Last thing I need is anyone here finding out!" Merlin winced and nodded slowly while she continued, "I'm my mother's daughter which makes me her successor. Hence my cousin's rage," she rolled her eyes, "only females inherit the right to rule among my mother's people. Oh! And our mates of course!" She grinned and Merlin chuckled.

"So you were a princess?" Merlin grinned and she nodded slowly while he considered. "If Aunt Evangeline," she interrupted.

"Aunt Evie," Sasha smiled, "Ma always had family address her in short form."

"Okay," Merlin nodded, "but not enough to distract me." She sighed and Merlin grinned, "If Aunt Evie was queen and died than that makes you…..Oh." Merlin blinked and so did Arthur.

"Not exactly. Ma was Matriarch," Sasha explained softly. "Same idea as queen though. I wasn't really a princess but I was her successor so I guess it is pretty similar. When ma and dad married it caused some hard feelings since he was, well," she gave Merlin a look and he nodded. "When I was born it changed everything. I was far more powerful than any of my cousins on my mother's side and it was well known I would take her place when she passed. Uncle decided that the best thing to do would be to get rid of me so my cousin could marry and his bride would be Matriarch. Not exactly how it works but then he never was all that bright," she chuckled darkly. "They tried a few times to get rid of me and after my mother passed I was too young to inherit properly so the council decided that with all the attempts on my life dad and I should hide until it was time for me to take my place. After he passed one of the council found me and declared that I was old enough and I was taken back to be crowned. After that I left to travel and find you," she smiled and Merlin gaped.

"So wait," Merlin laughed nervously. "You're technically a queen than?" She nodded while watching him carefully.

"I didn't know what kind of man you were and if you were anything like I had hoped you would be I didn't want to scare you off."

"Makes sense," the young man nodded in understanding. "That thing you keep hiding," he suddenly exclaimed, "your crown right?" She grinned sheepishly and Merlin laughed. "This is going to be interesting. Arthur would be shocked to learn this," he shook his head and Arthur blinked.

"No telling," Sasha demanded. "I don't **want** to be Matriarch yet which is why I left the council in charge until I returned. I don't **want** to be royalty. I just want to be **me** , enjoy spending time with my cousin and maybe find my place in the world. I don't want the pressures and attitudes of people treating me like that. Besides you know as well as I do that my mother's people aren't considered people in Camelot. Might as well wave a big sign saying, _hey look at the half breed! Only half human! Half magical creature! Come execute me for breathing!_ " Merlin sighed in understanding and nodded while giving her hand a squeeze. Arthur blinked and stepped away from the door. Carefully he calmed his face and walked away, giving an excuse to his knights and the others he walked out and headed for his rooms. He needed to think and consider what he had heard.

 **Don't forget to Review folks! A little feedback keeps the juices flowing you know! ;)**


	7. Chapter Seven: Rooftop Talks

**See, chapter seven! I always keep my promises! Alright, so let's see how Arthur handles that little monkey wrench that got tossed in! :) Enjoy my loves!**

Chapter Seven: Rooftop Talks

He was half way to his rooms when he realised Gwen would be there and he wasn't ready to talk about what he had learned just yet. Instead he turned and headed for one of the towers where he knew no one went; one of his favourite spots to sit and think while staring out across his kingdom. Leaning against the low wall he thought about what he'd heard. Not only was Merlin's cousin royalty but she was technically a queen. He blinked and rubbed a hand across his face, and apparently she was also a creature of magic. Well half, he conceded to himself silently. He wondered if she could use magic or if her people were just considered magical. He knew that if he killed Sasha his manservant would likely never forgive him. He couldn't just ask her because what if she said yes, she did have magic. The law said he would have to kill or at least banish her. Either way was risky since she was a queen. Banishment might cause some hard feelings but execution could very well cause a war that his people couldn't face if her whole race had magic. What about Merlin? Arthur frowned, did he have magic? Arthur had often wondered and worried about what he would do if it proved true that his manservant had magic. He could never execute his best friend and while he could banish the man alongside his cousin the idea made him sink to the ground. He couldn't imagine Camelot without the big eared, clumsy goofball. The honest, loyal and brave friend who had stood with him through so much and had made him a better man and a better king. He couldn't do this without him. He understood why they were so careful to keep their secret in some ways, it was their lives at stake but Arthur couldn't help wondering if Merlin was really afraid of dying or if it was something else.

"Reached a decision yet?" The soft words caught the king by surprise and he looked up in surprise. He was sitting against the walls, his knees drawn up and his arms draped over them with his hands hanging loosely. Sasha smiled sadly and slowly lowered herself down to sit next to him. "So," she said after a long minute of staring up at the fading stars, "now you know."

"You knew I was there?" Arthur blinked in shock but she chuckled.

"Yes," she nodded slowly. "You had the right to know that there was another monarch in your kingdom. Besides," she said slowly, "I didn't tell Merlin that I was here for another reason since it would worry him to no end."

"What reason?" Arthur asked cautiously.

"To prove something to you," she smiled warmly at the king next to her, "that there is good in magic."

"Really?" Arthur leaned back and stared at her.

"Yep," she nodded decisively. "I didn't know you suspected Merlin but I figured that maybe if I could talk to you and just show you the truth it might help make things easier. You already seem to be catching on that magic isn't evil, it's the one who uses it that changes everything."

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Arthur said after considering her words carefully.

"My friend," she turned to look him in the eye, "you am yaks anything of me. I will answer any and all questions as best I can so long as they don't endanger those I care about or require me to divulge another's secrets."

Arthur nodded and returned her smile, "that's fair." He leaned back against the wall and considered what to ask first and decided to start with one of the simpler questions, "You have magic?" She nodded silently and watched him carefully, "can you show me something?" He asked after a moment.

Sasha sighed softly, "something small yes." She nodded and held out a hand, " _Forbaernan_ ," her eyes flickered gold and a small flame flickered to like in her palm. Arthur flinched but then froze as she smiled at him slightly. "I've always thought that magic and fire had so much in common. It can be used to heal, provide warmth and comfort, to help and protect. If used wrong it can be used to harm, kill and destroy," she closed her hand and the flame vanished. "Once I'm recovered I can show you more powerful magic but at the moment my magic is still recovering."

"Your magic?" Arthur frowned at her and she chuckled.

"The poison wasn't meant for any but myself. It has a rather unpleasant effect on magic users," she gave him a pointed look and he blanched.

"Does it block your magic?" He asked softly.

"No," she snorted, "it just makes your magic burn in you. The more powerful the magic the more painful it is. Also it can't be cured by magic so it must be allowed to run its course. Of course you can sap its power from one body to another."

"That's why you look better than Percival," Arthur nodded, "you took the poison from him to yourself."

Sasha nodded calmly, "he doesn't have any more magic than you do, that tiny spark that resides in all living beings but it was still causing him pain. I'm used to it," she shrugged and gave Arthur another knowing look as he opened his mouth. "No," she said bluntly, "I would never allow Merlin to take that poison. I doubt he could handle it," she winced, "I barely can."

"Why would it be hard for Merlin?" Arthur asked slowly. "I know he has magic but so do you."

"Merlin and I don't just have magic Arthur," she said softly. "We are both creatures of magic. We were born with our powers and have been able to use them since birth. All of my mother's people can which is why I can," she explained softly. "Merlin is special which is why he can. If Merlin was to ever have his magic blocked or taken from him, as difficult as that would be," she muttered softly, "it would likely kill him." Arthur blinked and sat in silence thinking. If she was right than there were those who had no choice and were born with magic. Did that mean that they should have been killed at birth? Arthur shook his head, a baby should never be killed simply for being born.

"Your mother's people," he asked after a while had passed, "what are they?"

Sasha chuckled, "Fey." Arthur blinked and she laughed, "A type of fairy called elves. They have a few different types," she explained softly. "My mother's type are called Fey or wild elves. We live in nature, and while we have a great city hidden we tend to travel much of the time in small family groups or alone. Great with animals, healing magic, and nature magic," she said calmly. "We make friends with druids easily and our greatest fighting skills are in small weapons like daggers or in hand to hand combat." Arthur listened attentively, "elves have unnaturally long lifespans. Generally elves age at one tenth the rate of a human," Arthur froze and stared at her and she chuckled.

"So how old are you?" He asked bluntly and she laughed again.

"I age the same as most of you," she said softly and glanced at Arthur. "For now at least."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked and turned to face her.

Sasha sighed and focused on the king, "there is a prophesy written about you Arthur. If it comes to pass and isn't changed in time than I will stop aging around the time you die." Arthur blinked, "I made this deal with the triple goddess herself because I knew that Merlin wasn't strong enough to do this alone. If you die as the prophesy says than Merlin will also become an immortal and we will both wait for you to come back. However after speaking to the goddess she says that there's a chance we can change the path and you will live. Merlin and I will still become immortal but if we do this right we might just be able to trade our immortality for the soul of someone we care about. Meaning that if someone dies during this mess we can bring them back," Sasha smiled softly. "I believe Merlin will be torn between who to bring back."

"Who would he bring back?" Arthur said slowly.

"Hopefully his love," she said softly with a sad smile. "Merlin and I share a trait passed down through our fathers. It means that we only get one great love," she held Arthur's gaze, "we mate for life if you will." Arthur blinked, "Merlin's love died."

Arthur sucked in a breath and looked away, "I never knew."

"You weren't supposed to," Sasha said gently. "Don't worry," she smiled, "I'm sure she'll be the one he brings back."

"What about you?" Arthur said slowly, "Who would you bring back?"

"So far?" She grinned, "No one. My parents are probably quite happy together in Avalon so disturbing their rest would get me grounded for eternity. I know Merlin would consider bringing back Lancelot but his time is done. Bringing him back now would be cruel," she said gently. "He's at rest now."

Arthur frowned darkly, "rest? After what he did?"

"Are you an idiot?" Sasha blinked and Arthur looked shocked. "Yeah," she snorted, "Lancelot walked into the veil to save you, Merlin, and all of Camelot only to come back and try to split you and Gwen. Not bloody likely!" She shook her head and gave Arthur a half amused and half exasperated look. "Think Arthur! Who would benefit most from you and Gwen splitting up?" Arthur frowned and thought it through carefully. Lancelot would never put Gwen in danger or split her loyalties. He had never betrayed Arthur except, he suspected, to protect Merlin's secret. He had been loyal and true up to that point. He had seemed a little different after he came back and Merlin had kept his distance while watching the knight carefully.

"I don't know," Arthur frowned and looked at the queen sitting next to him. "Why would someone bring him back to keep Gwen from me?"

"Perhaps someone did want another woman sitting on what she considered **her** throne?" Sasha asked with her eyebrow raised in a very Gaius-like manner.

"Morgana," Arthur breathed and shook his head.

"Yep," she nodded calmly. "I don't know everything that happened but Merls told me enough that I can make an educated guess. Your half-sister is a seer. More than likely she had a vision of Gwen sitting on the throne next to you. That would not make the witch happy," Arthur nodded and listened. "So she brought back someone she believed above suspicion and reproach. Lancelot was brought back as a shade. A soul bound to a body through magic and completely at the bidding of the one who summoned it, though the soul knows what's happening but has no influence. Likely he was fighting and screaming at it to stop the whole time but wasn't able to do anything. When Gwen's love for you proved too strong for the plan to work Morgana altered it slightly by enchanting a bracelet and making sure Gwen got it that acted as a love charm. Worked like one too," Sasha added as an afterthought. "Merlin tried to stop it and was suspicious of Lancelot the whole time."

"How did he know?" Arthur asked.

"Seems Lancelot did manage to fight back in his own way," Sasha smiled. "He wanted to protect Merlin and give him a hint that something was wrong so he managed to block all the shade's memories of Merlin's magic. That knowledge in Morgana's hands could prove exceedingly dangerous," Sasha gave the king a warning look and he nodded slowly.

"So Merlin knew because Lancelot forgot he had magic? Why didn't he find a way to later the rest of us?"

"Likely? Morgana's control was too strong for much more than altering memories and he knew that if he changed anything she knew about he would alter her to his plans as well. Merlin was his best choice and he knew Merlin would do anything to protect the lot of you," Sasha explained as she thought it out.

"I guess that makes sense," Arthur nodded. "How is he at peace?"

"Merlin released his soul from the binding," Sasha said softly, "And gave him a proper send off." Arthur nodded and thought about the knight and everything that had happened as a result. He wondered what he would have done if he had learned the truth.

"You said there was another reason for you being here? Was it just to show me the good in magic?" he king asked while studying her tired face.

"Nope," she grinned, "I'm also here on behalf of my people. Should good things come to pass and the prophesy is fulfilled in the best possible way than as Matriarch I would love to discuss a peace treaty between my people and yourself." Arthur just sat there shocked while she laughed, "come on Arthur! You know in your heart that magic isn't evil and you won't risk Merlin's life just to be stubborn so what are you going to do about it? You know you've been wondering about that law," she said calmly and Arthur was about to protest when he realised that she was right. The law wasn't right or just. He couldn't let it continue.

"I want Merlin to tell me himself," Arthur didn't realise he'd spoken the thought out loud until Sasha touched his arm.

"He will," she smiled gently," but right now he doesn't want to put you in a position where you have to make a painful and dangerous choice. You send him away and Camelot will fall," she explained and he nodded knowing she was right.

"Why hasn't he told me? The real reason," Arthur glared at her, "it's not because he's worried about not being able to protect Camelot or me. He never listens to what I say anyways. I would never kill him, does he think I would? If I banish him he'll probably just put on some kind of disguise and lurk around anyways," the king ranted and Sasha's chuckle stopped him. Her mouth laughed but her eyes were sad and Arthur waited.

"He's not afraid of dying Arthur," she said gently, "And you're probably right about the banishment bit not working. I think what he's probably most worried about losing," she looked at the stars, "is you. His friends. His home. He's afraid you'll think he's evil and a monster," she explained gently.

"Oh," Arthur nodded in understanding. Hadn't he just been thinking earlier about how life in Camelot seemed impossible without his friend? About how much harder life would be without the boy's prattle, advice and grin? "I have an idea," Arthur smiled as he realised what he needed to do to prove to Merlin that this was his home and that he was Arthur's friend, "Will you help me?"

"Perhaps," she smiled, "If I can."

"It involves that peace treaty you mentioned. Since you're people have magic it would be difficult to do with the ban," Arthur grinned, "Perhaps we can surprise your cousin by making some changes." The two monarchs grinned at each other as they both realised the possibilities.

"What can I do?" Sasha asked enthusiastically.

"Tomorrow morning come to my chambers for a few hours," Arthur thought carefully of his plan but was swiftly interrupted.

"Somewhere else Arthur," Sasha chuckled. "You are married and I'm seriously hoping I haven't scared Percival off courting me. I think he might just be my one," she smiled a little dreamily and Arthur grinned knowing he would help her. He already loved the girl like a sister the same as Merlin felt like a brother.

"Right," he nodded, "any ideas?"

"There's a study in the library," she grinned remembering Gaius mentioning the room her first night. "It would be out of the way, private and we can make sure everyone knows to stay away but Geoffrey would provide supervision so no one would think we're doing anything wrong. If we talk softly we should be fine. Also the books would be handy for research," she grinned and Arthur nodded.

"So we meet in the library first thing tomorrow morning?" The king rose and pulled the lady to her feet. She grinned and nodded while muffling a groan. Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled her arm across his shoulders and escorted her to her rooms. They bid each other a good night and were both asleep as soon as their heads hit their respective pillows, grinning wildly at the thought of what was to come.

 **Reviews always welcomed and appreciated! :)**


	8. Chapter Eight: Secret Meetings

**Surprise! Chapter Eight! Let's see how things start to unfold with Arthur and Sasha's planning. Extra long chapter since I couldn't see to stop typing. :)**

 **Special thanks to** **equine 14** **for being such a loyal and encouraging follower. Thank you for your support! Enjoy the next chapter! I added a little flare near the end just for you! ;) let's see if things heat up between our feisty newcomer and the tall, handsome and ever so quiet knight.**

Chapter Eight: Secret Meetings

Three days had passed since that night and after speaking with Gaius about a project the king was working on that he wanted her help with the physician had let her off duties while Arthur had assigned Merlin to help him and George to take over Merlin's duties for the time being. Shortly after breakfast Arthur would vanish and so would Sasha. At first they hadn't thought anything of it but after a few days where Arthur was distracted during council meetings and Sasha gone the knights and manservant were starting to wonder what was going on and decided on a plan. Merlin, Percival and Gwaine would follow Sasha while Leon and Elyan would follow Arthur and maybe they would figure something out. Sure enough the next morning the five friends found themselves standing outside the library and staring at the doors in surprise.

"Okay," Gwaine frowned, "Not what I was expecting." They glanced at each other and carefully snuck in past Geoffrey at his desk and crouched behind a bookcase. At the back of the east wing at a large table that was covered in books and paper were both Arthur and Sasha.

"Okay what about this?" Arthur handed her a piece of paper and she looked up from her book where she was making notes carefully on a piece of parchment next to her.

She looked up and took it. After reading it through she grinned and nodded, "A few mistakes that are easy to fix but otherwise a brilliant speech."

"Think it'll shock Merlin?" Arthur grinned and Sasha gave a wolfish smile back that usually preceded a sarcastic comment.

"What? The contents of the speech or the fact that you managed to write an entire speech without his help or him having to write it for you?" Arthur glared at her and she laughed at him while the knights glanced at each other.

"What do you think he's writing a speech for?" Elyan asked quietly while glancing at the group.

"Don't know," Gwaine frowned, "Merlin?"

"No idea," he shrugged with a frown, "they've both been keeping secrets the past few days." Suddenly they went silent as Arthur held up another piece of parchment. This one was far longer and he hesitated before handing it over.

"Look this one over, make any changes and we can review it later," he said softly.

"Oh!" She read the first paragraph and then grinned, "The treaty! I'll read it over tonight in my room and note any amendments needed on my end. Tomorrow we can review it?" She seemed a little hesitant and Arthur grinned back.

"Yes, we can review it tomorrow. I know you aren't used to it," Arthur said calmly, "but you need to get used to it." Sasha groaned and leaned back in her chair while her head hung over the back and her arms drooped at her sides. "Get over it," Arthur grinned, "Politics is part of royal life, highness!" The group of friends looked shocked and their eyes only grew larger as she glared at the king and stuck her tongue out at him while rubbing the back of her neck.

"My brain hurts," she sighed and Arthur laughed.

"Okay so my speech is done, the first draft of our treaty is complete," Arthur sighed and stretched in his chair.

"Oh, signing of the treaty? Any thoughts on time frame for that?" She asked as she cracked her neck and then her back.

Arthur nodded and paced behind his chair to stretch his legs, "I was thinking after the announcement. I know you want to keep your identity quiet until it is safe so we should wait until after everything been fixed. I was thinking maybe a month after," he asked and Sasha nodded.

"Good thinking," she smiled, "gives me a chance to contact my people and for them to send an envoy safely into Camelot. Not to mention it will give people a chance to get used to the changes, my people tend to be less than subtle," she laughed.

"Okay, so we'll set the treaty signing for a month after the big announcement," Arthur nodded. "So we'll have time to finalize the treaty then. Guess we should get to work on the rest," he frowned. "Not sure how to start," he admitted after a few long minutes of silence.

"Start with something small over the next few days," she suggested softly.

"I had thought," he handed her a page with writing scribbled over it and she looked it over.

"While it's good in theory," she said with a smile, "in reality doing something like this without anything in place would end in panic and injuries."

"I figured as much," Arthur grinned, "suggestions?"

"Before we get started," she had stiffened during Arthur's last sentence and slowly turned now to glare at the bookcase. "If you five don't get back to your duties and stop spying on us I'll make you clean out Gaius's leech tank!" The five glanced at each other and scrambled out the door so fast Arthur just about fell out of his chair laughing.

"Leech tank?" He grinned and she smirked back.

"Well I couldn't exactly threaten to use magic on them yet could I?" She chuckled. "Okay so back on topic," she sat back down and looked at all the books and pieces of parchment. "You already have an agreement with the druids that as long as they don't practice magic they're fine and under no threat. Maybe expand on that and make an alteration to the law," she stood and came around his side of the table to sit next to him. "For starters maybe change the law so that instead of magic being an automatic death sentence instead back it so that the punishment matches the crime."

"What if the magic is used for good? Like someone using healing magic?" Arthur frowned. "It's still magic so they would have to be punished according to the law."

"Fair point," she nodded, "perhaps there's a way to make the punishment gentle? Say if someone uses magic for good like healing and it can be proven during their trial than it would be pardoned?"

"Sounds good," he nodded and frowned while writing furiously. "The druids?"

"Have a meeting with the elders of the nearby camps," she said softly, "not in Camelot as that would make them wary and wouldn't be fair but also not in their camps as it would cause them concern for you to know where they were so easily." Sasha pulled out a map on which they had indicated all the nearby camps they knew of, "how about here?" She pointed to a fair sized clearing in the woods. "It's not too far from Camelot or the camps but not too close either, neutral ground." She explained, "Also might want to consider taking some of us with you. Merlin and myself for sure," Arthur nodded as she spoke. "Maybe arrange for them to be able to practice their magic in their camps and allow them into Camelot for supplies without threat of being hunted. Let them know about the changes to the law," the two spent the next two hours going over the meeting with the druids, what would be said, when it would happen, who to take. Every little detail was carefully considered before they were pleased with results.

"Okay," Arthur grinned, "I have a council meeting this afternoon so I'll announce the changes then and then to the people after. Tomorrow would you go and let the elders of each camp know I would like to meet with them in three days?"

"Sounds like a plan," she said slowly, "Can I take a knight with me? Percival has spent time among the druids and should be fairly comfortable with them while still being able help me if I need it."

"Thought you could handle yourself?" Arthur teased and watched her turn bright red, "Take him Sasha. Spend some time with him, maybe you can convince him to talk." They both chuckled at the thought of the silent knight. "For now," he smiled, "I would like you with me when I make the announcement both to my council and to the people."

"The council I accept but the one for your people it would not be appropriate. The people do not know who I am any more than your council and while we can tell your council that I've been helping you since I have so much knowledge from my journeys but the people is a different matter. I'll stand with Gaius as his apprentice for that."

Arthur nodded and grinned, "You're going to be a great leader for your people!" She blushed and grinned back at him. "Come on," he stood and then glanced back at their stuff. "I don't want anyone looking at that stuff, anything you can do?" She grinned and whispered, her eyes flashing gold and a soft shimmer later the table looked empty.

"Glamour," she grinned at him. "No one should disturb anything so long as we tell Geoffrey that the table is off limits."

The council was already sitting when they entered side by side still talking quietly.

"You're not serious?" Arthur blinked and Sasha flicked him an exasperated look.

"Of course I'm serious," she scolding calmly, "You can't just spit something like that out and hope for the best! You could get seriously injured if you try something like that," Arthur considered and nodded in understanding before looking at her while walking around the table. Everyone was staring at them but he ignored them calmly.

"So what should I say?" He sat heavily and sighed.

"My personal opinion?" He nodded and she seemed to consider before leaning down and whispering something to him. "That should go over far better," she nodded and Arthur nodded gratefully before turning his attention to the group around him.

"Alright," Arthur smiled, "I've called this council to discuss something I've been working on for some time. I've been meaning to change the laws regarding magic but was unsure how to best proceed." He held up a hand at some of the protests while Merlin glanced at Sasha who was looking like a pleased cat. "What I lacked before was information and council. Much information was destroyed during the purge and magic is illegal here on pain of death. However," Arthur continued calmly, "A recent addition to that staff provided me with much of the information I needed. Sasha," he gestured to the young woman next to Merlin, "Has travelled much and learned a great deal. She has been to kingdoms where magic is legal and welcomed. She has stayed among druids and learned their customs and she knows much about magic," Arthur spoke slowly and firmly. "WE spent several days merely talking about the places she had been and what she had seen, talking about the different laws in places where magic wasn't illegal, and about magic itself." Arthur paused and continued, "My father was a good king and a good man but he could be stubborn and blind on some things. Magic is one of those things. I have seen magic used for good with my own eyes," he smiled slightly, "and know that magic has not only saved my life but this kingdom a few times as well. I've decided to change the law. Magic will no longer be persecuted the way it has been before. We will not pay for magic users only to execute them ourselves. Magic will no longer be punishable by death but instead the punishment will suit the crime. I have outlined the new laws regarding magic," he turned, "Sasha." The young woman nodded and ignoring the looks she got for not bowing to the king handed him the stack of papers. "Sasha made a few copies so please look over them. I will also be meeting with the druids in three days to discuss the changes and to let them know that they are welcome to openly practice magic in their camps so long as it does not harm others." The council sat in silence as they read through the new laws and the changes. Merlin caught his cousin's eyes and she winked at him making him choke back a laugh. Some of Uther's most loyal followers were turning red and then purple while the first circle of the round table were nodding and looked approving. "Now I'm going to go and announce these changes to the people," Arthur stood and offered his queen his arm and she accepted with a warm, knowing smile.

"Percival," the large knight had just stood up when the pretty red-head put a hand on his arm. "May I speak with you?" She asked softly and he nodded after a moment. As she led him to a quiet corner away from the others while Arthur made his speech about the changes Percival considered what he had learned in the library earlier. The woman in front of him was of royal blood but Merlin wasn't which meant it was from her mother's side. She really was a lady or perhaps a princess given that Arthur had called her 'highness' and Percival knew that even as a knight he had little to offer a lady much less royalty. He wondered if she was going to tell him that she couldn't see him anymore. When they stopped in a quiet little alcove and were completely alone Sasha turned a little nervously to him and studied his face. "I was wondering if you would accompany me tomorrow. Arthur wants to meet with the druid elders and has asked that since I have good relations with the druids I speak to them about meeting in a clearing just inside the forest. I was hoping you would come and keep me company?" She spoke in a rush and Percival blinked as he registered what she had said. Not only was she not telling him to leave her alone but she was asking him to spend more time with her?

"You want me to accompany you my lady?" He asked slowly.

Sasha rolled her eyes and poked a finger into his chest, "Sasha! My name is Sasha," she glared at him, "And if I didn't want to spend time with you I would go by myself."

"I'm not sure I'm considered appropriate company for," he started but her growl caught him off-guard.

"Blast it all!" She snarled softly and stepped into his space, "Listen here Sir Knight! I don't care what others think or if you're considered appropriate! I don't care if you're common born or a prince! I chose my own path," she grabbed the top of the three brown buckles on his chain mail and Percival just stared in surprise at the fierce young woman in front of him. Those beautiful yet strange eyes were flashing furiously up at him. "I chose my own path," she snarled again, "And **this** is the path I chose!" With one smooth motion that caught the knight completely by surprise she yanked on the buckle with her left hand while her right hand moved to the back of his neck. Standing on tiptoe she pulled his head down until his lips crashed against her own. For a moment he just stood there in shock before he registered what was happening. Wrapping his right arm around her waist he pulled her closer until her toes were barely on the ground and buried his left hand in her thick red hair. Releasing his tunic she wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. They held the kiss until they ran out of breath and had to back off slightly. Leaning his forehead against hers they both just stood there, eyes closed, trying to catch their breath. Percival finally opened his eyes and stared at the young woman in his arms. Her eyes glistened with an emotion he had yet to name, her lips swollen from the kiss tilted upwards in a smile.

"I," he started but she merely pressed a fingertip to his lips and smiled warmly up at him.

"There now," she said so softly he barely heard her, "I think you understand." He nodded silently and smiled back at the young woman. "Come on," she stepped back and gave him a grin, "they'll be looking for us soon." Nodding he started to walk down the hall towards where the others waited, smiling as she linked her arm with his as they entered the throne room. The entire first circle was there and most of them were grinning while Gwaine winked at Sasha. The rest of the council and a few other knights were there as well and while some of them were smiling others looked less than impressed.

"Hey there," he chuckled and she shot him a look with an eyebrow raised.

"Spying is rude Gwaine," she said pointedly.

"Then don't do things like that in public," he shot back easily and she huffed while rolling her eyes and muttering under her breath. "What was that?" Gwaine asked innocently but she just huffed again.

"I said," Sasha sat down on the edge of the round table, "I wouldn't have to if **someone** wasn't being so stubborn." The knights all laughed and Percival blushed slightly while moving to stand next to the young woman, silently stating his claim to the few men in the room who hadn't taken the hint. She smiled up at him before turning her eyes to Arthur, "Percival has agreed to accompany me, and we leave at dawn." The two shared a significant look before Arthur began to address the group and give a vague outline of his plan for the druids.

"What is it?" Percival asked while lowering his head so she could whisper to him.

"Get ready once this is over," she smirked, "we leave one hour after midnight." Percival frowned in confusion and she chuckle darkly, "Arthur and I agree that there will be those who are not only not happy about the changes with regards to the laws but also the druids. Not to mention some concerns with regards to certain individuals and my interest in you. We don't want to risk being followed or attacked if we can avoid it, hence the small deception." Percival considered the plan and noticing the Lord from the feast eyeing Sasha and glaring at him decided that perhaps it was prudent planning after all. Stepping slightly closer he placed a hand on her shoulder and couldn't decide if he felt possessive or protective over his lady. _His lady_?Did this mean they were courting?

"Sasha?" He whispered and she hummed and looked up at him curiously, "Are we courting?"

She blinked owlishly up at him, "do you want to be?" She asked honestly and without hesitation he nodded and she smiled, "I think earlier I demonstrated my opinion just fine. So then yes," she grinned and gave his hand a squeeze, "we are courting." Percival felt a smile tugging at his lips and a lightness in his chest. Then excitement and dread at the prospect of travelling around Camelot talking to druids alone with the beautiful young woman. It really wasn't appropriate but he wasn't about to tell the feisty red-head that. He smiled on the inside at the thought of what she would say to that and felt his excitement rise. This would be a great opportunity to get to know each other better without all the knights, Merlin, the king, the queen and everyone else hovering around the all the time and Percival found he was looking forward to it.

 **Read and Review folks! :)**


	9. Chapter Nine: Druids

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and positive feedback. I admit I've had a few long weeks and a massive writer's block but thanks to Rosy-Apples I've got some great ideas coming! Hopefully I'll have more chapters up soon!**

Chapter Nine: Druids

They met at the stables in the darkness where the first circle, Arthur, Gwen and Merlin were waiting with their horses.

"Anyone see you?" Sasha asked while giving the buckskin gelding Arthur had selected for her a pat.

"No one saw any of us," the king assured her calmly, "Now hurry and get out of here."

"Arthur what's going on? I thought you said they weren't leaving until dawn," Leon asked in confusion.

Sasha climbed on her horse without help and grinned, "That's because we don't want anyone following us. Last thing we need is someone finding all the camps nearby and attacking the druids before we can prove Arthur wants peace. Pretty sure a group of knights of Camelot attacking the camps would throw those talks out the window," Sasha answered the first knight and he nodded in understanding. He had noticed some of the councillors and older knights as well as a few younger knights seemed a little overly interested in when the two companions were leaving to speak with the druids. Nodding to Arthur and giving Merlin a smile Sasha turned her horse towards the gates and Percival was right behind her. They disappeared into the night and the group quickly dispersed so as not to draw any more attention to the pair as they vanished.

They'd been riding for a few minutes before Sasha closed her eyes and breathed deeply while focussing. Letting her magic swirl around her she gently pushed it outwards to feel around them while they rode. Focussing on the sparks of life a human would make she ignored the flames from herself and Percival in her mind's eye and looked further out to see if they were being followed. Thankfully she felt and saw nothing before she smiled and opened her eyes to see the tall knight watching her silently.

"No one following us from what I can tell," she answered his unspoken question and he nodded before relaxing slightly. "We won't reach the first camp until first light if we keep this pace and that's probably for the best. Don't want to wake them," she chuckled. Percival nodded and for several hours they rode in silence, each consumed by their own thoughts. Percival glanced at Sasha every so often while they rode but didn't say anything at first.

"You know," Sasha smiled lightly while glancing at him, "If you don't ask your questions you'll never get any answers." Laughter danced in those expressive eyes and Percival felt an answering smile tugging at his own lips.

"Are you really royalty?" The knight finally asked while watching her.

Sasha sighed and nodded, "Yes. No Merlin technically is not. My mother was a royal and I am related to Merlin through our fathers. Next question?"

"Why are you here if you're a princess?" Percival asked slowly.

"Princess?" Sasha chuckled, "Whoever said I was a princess?" She smirked slightly and then answered his question, "As for why I am here that is because of many reasons. The first being that I wanted to meet my cousin and only real family left that wasn't trying to kill me. The other because my family on my mother's side is trying to kill me," she laughed easily. Percival just blinked at all the new questions her answers had brought up.

"You came alone?" He asked and she nodded silently. "Is that normal among your people?"

"Not really," she shrugged, "but then I'm a little different. My mother's people were very different from father and many disapproved of their marriage. However thanks to my dual bloodline I'm stronger in many ways than most of my people on my mother's side. Besides," she grinned, "While I blend in just fine the rest tend not to. They're rather noticeable and stand out so for someone trying to blend in bringing along a company wouldn't go well."

Percival nodded in understanding, "Your mother," he stopped unsure how to ask.

"Yes," she smiled sadly, "She is dead." Percival blinked and slowly a thought dawned on him as the first rays of light began to brighten the sky.

"Then you're a," he was cut off by another voice speaking from a few yards away to their left.

"Your Grace," Percival jerked and both the older druid and the red head grinned at him. He just blushed silently while Sasha dismounted and hurried over to embrace the man.

"Iseldir!" She grinned at the man warmly, "I haven't seen you since your people gave father and I shelter! How is everyone?" She looked back as Percival looped the horses' reins around branches and hurried after them. The knight watched as she not only spoke easily with the druid chieftain but knelt to hug and greet the children who had run out to meet them. A few glanced at him fearfully but she just gave them a mildly amused look before walking back to him and looping her arm through his with a grin.

"I see," Iseldir smiled at the tall knight. "If Queen Sasha is trusting you than we shall as well." Percival paled as his suspicions were confirmed out loud.

"Queen?" He whispered as the druids walked ahead of them.

"Don't freak out," she instructed softly. "I was only crowned a few months ago and the council is ruling in my place for the time being. I was going to tell you when we were alone since courting me means you are courting a queen who will be ruling a people." She glanced at him and took a step away from him while she stopped walking. After a long shared glance with the druid chieftain he hustled the children off leaving them alone. "Since I will be ruling eventually you of course realize that will make you a king if we were to continue to pursue this?" She watched as he sat down on a log, "but you won't really be ruling. You'll be my partner and advisor of course but females rule among my kind." She blinked at his confused expression and considered before grinning, "I would be Arthur and you would be my Guinevere." She laughed and Percival couldn't help chuckling at the comparison. "I understand if you need time to think about it," he looked up and found her studying her fingertips as they twined nervously together and he smiled. He had been nervous and afraid of failing her but just seeing her standing there made him think. Guinevere had been a servant and had married Arthur and she was an amazing queen so why couldn't he be the king that this beautiful and magical queen needed? Standing up he walked over and reached out to hook a finger under her chin. Tilting her head up, he smiled in that silent way of his before gently but firmly kissing her.

As he stepped back he smiled, "We'll be fine." She grinned happily and he smiled again as he saw the similarity between her and Merlin. This time she didn't bother linking arms with him but instead grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the camp laughing. Percival couldn't help but think she was in some ways just like her cousin and in others was so very different.

After explaining everything to the druid chieftain Iseldir they moved around the camp watching magic and children at play, talking with those they met. It was so peaceful but after a good lunch they were quickly on their way to the next camp. Percival and Sasha fell into a rhythm. They would spend a couple hours at each camp talking about the changed laws and Arthur's meeting. They greeted a few people, played with the children and then were on their way. There were a total of ten druid camps. They had decided to go to five each day and work their way around. They did end up spending the night in one druid camp so that they were not alone out in the woods and the druids had given them their own tents. After two straight days of diplomacy, riding and meeting new people the two finally waved goodbye to the tenth and final camp in the late afternoon and made their way back towards Camelot. It would only take an hour, maybe two to reach the city and both were looking forward to getting there. Everything had gone smoothly and the elders had seemed not only interested but pleased with the proposal and were looking forward to speaking with Arthur in person. A few had seemed hesitant but to Percival's surprise Sasha simply looked at them, smiled, and said Merlin would be coming as well. With those few words all the elders had relaxed and agreed, some even smiling back at her. Percival had known about Merlin's magic but he hadn't realised that Merlin was important to the druids until that moment but Sasha just shrugged and told him it wasn't her secret to share when he asked about it. As they reached the edge of the woods and walked easily along the road towards home they grinned at each other. Percival had been comfortable with the druids, having spent time among them before and Sasha had relished spending time with other magic users. After each diplomatic mission they had actually split up and spent time with different groups. Percival had spent time learning from the elders, playing with the children or speaking with the youths about Arthur and Camelot while Sasha had spent most of her time with the healers learning and teaching in turn. All in all their trip had not only been a success but had been fruitful in was the knight hadn't expected. He had learned much about the druids' culture that he knew would interest Arthur.

"Come on," Sasha grinned tiredly, "I'll race you home!" He blinked in surprise before kicking his horse to race after her. Regardless of being a queen among her own people the young woman had called Camelot home and the knight smiled as they raced through the streets towards the stables.

 **Alright folks so I have some good news. Not only did I break my writer's block but I've also started a new Merlin Fanfic which hopefully the first chapter will be up in the next few hours. Rosy-Apples you might enjoy this new one a bit better. Starts almost the complete opposite of this one as almost no one will trust and accept the main character right away. Anyways, Read and Review my lovlies!**


End file.
